Una Canción Para Mi Corazón
by anotherlamb91
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tienes sentimientos por tu mejor amiga, pero nunca le dices nada? ¿Te arriesgas a perderla? O te quedas callada viendo como hace su vida con el que ella cree es su alma gemela. O peor aún cuando te das cuenta que tu "enemiga", es esa chica que hizo sentir ese "algo" que no pudiste encontrar con nadie más. Soy mala con las reseñas, espero que le den una oportunidad.
1. Prólogo

" _ **Una canción para mi corazón."**_

Una historia totalmente original. Tenía esta idea rondando desde hace unos meses, así que decidí compartirla. Espero que se den la oportunidad de conocer esta historia que tendrá drama, confusiones, alegrías y tristezas, y demás. Soy nueva escribiendo así que no me queda más que ofrecer mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer la historia entretenida y de su agrado.

La historia se basará en 4 personajes principales que son Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Rachel. ¿Que pasa cuando tienes sentimientos por tu mejor amiga, pero nunca le dices nada? ¿Te arriesgas a perderla? O te quedas callada viendo como hace su vida con el que ella cree es su alma gemela.

O peor aún cuando te das cuenta que tu "enemiga", es esa chica que hizo sentir ese "algo" que no pudiste encontrar con tus antiguas parejas.

Cuando siendo una chica, sientes algo muy especial por otra chica, pero tus padres y la sociedad en sí, te dicen que no está bien sentir eso, así que decides que estás bien con tu "Novio".

Cuando te esfuerzas a sobre manera para ser amiga de una chica que sólo hace cosas para molestarte; pero aun así insistes en tener una amistad con ella, sin saber realmente que es ese "algo" que la hace diferente, ese algo que la hace especial para ti…

Una historia con días buenos, malos y de esos que quisieras no haber vivido. Cuatro chicas que pelean por negar o dejarse llevar completamente por sus sentimientos, cuatro vidas que toman rumbos diferentes pero al final... al final todos los caminos distintos se convierten en uno mismo. ¿Será posible?

 **Descargo:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a su creador Ryan Murphy. Algunos capítulos contendrán frases o partes de canciones que también son enteramente utilizados como referencias o haciendo alusión a la frase citada.

 **Prólogo**

 **Santana López** : 24 años. Una reconocida cantante, favorita desde hace casi un año, nominada a varios premios musicales; además de que no sólo se dedica a la música, si no que en su tiempo libre se ofrecía secretamente como voluntaria en el hospital New York Medical Center. La latina llegó al estrellato con un primer álbum llamado **"Always blue"** un título que según ella se derivaba de la más cruel de las experiencias que hubiese vivido hasta ahora, un corazón roto.  
Mucho se especulaba de quien pudiese haber destrozado el corazón de la latina que al parecer no era tan "inalcanzable" y "Chica mala" como aparentaba. Sólo que la latina siempre contestaba "Una dama no tiene memoria" y guiñando un ojo se alejaba de más cámaras. Actualmente soltera pero con muchos "supuestos romances" que no dejan de aparecer en primera plana cada semana.

 **Quinn Fabray:** 24 años. Famosa modelo en ascenso, poco a poco va abriéndose paso en el mundo de las más importantes revistas de Nueva York, ya que es una de las modelos "novatas" más codiciadas en Nueva York. Ha participado en castings para algunos videos musicales y tiene posibilidades de unos proyectos más como modelo de pasarela en unos meses.  
Sostiene una relación "en secreto" con Rachel Berry, quien ella asegura es su alma gemela. "En secreto", porque según Paul (el representante de la morena) no es bien visto todavía en el mundo del teatro y podría perjudicar en el futuro de la morena. Quinn es conocida como la mejor amiga de la morena, pero eso no es todo, el odioso Paul le presenta a Rachel una "idea" que podría mejorar su popularidad. ¿Será Quinn capaz de aceptar el "Plan" por el bien de la carrera de Rachel? ¿Sobrevivirá la relación? O esto es el inicio de un inevitable adiós.

 **Rachel Berry:** 24 años. Novata en el mundo de los musicales, recién comienza a subir cada vez más debido a su último éxito en Funny Girl. Feliz y enamorada de Quinn Fabray, pero ¿Seguirá siendo así cuando una noticia ponga entre la espada y la pared al escoger su carrera o al que considera el amor de su vida? Paul, su representante le garantiza que la publicidad lo es todo en el mundo del espectáculo, por lo cual, debe proponerle a Quinn un "Plan" que la llevará a un mejor nivel en las producciones de Broadway, después de todo tu pareja debe apoyarte y sabe que la rubia lo haría sin duda. ¿Pero tendrá razón? Llevaban su relación en secreto por varios meses, así que, ¿Por qué sería esto diferente? ¿No? _**"Todo estará bien. Quinn sabe lo importante que es mi carrera para mí, ella lo entenderá",**_ se repetía la morena una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse ella misma. Poco podría imaginar que pasaría después.

 **Brittany Pierce:** 24 años. Actualmente maestra de baile en una pequeña escuela en Nueva York. De vez en cuando participa como parte de pequeñas producciones en teatro como bailarina. Razón por la cual mantiene buena relación con Rachel Berry, ya que trabajó con ella en una producción y al saber que ambas residían en NY, mantuvieron contacto muy seguido.  
Ella sabía de la relación de la castaña con su rubia amiga, Quinn Fabray. De vez en cuando se encontraban para desayunar o tomar un café y platicar de cómo iban las cosas para sus amigas. Casada desde hace 1 año con Sam Evans. 1 año en el que no había hablado con la que fue su mejor amiga en la secundaria, Santana López. La famosa cantante. Ella sabía de Santana a través de Quinn, que le contaba que estaba de gira con su disco, y por medio de las revistas de chismes donde Santana era fotografiada de vez en cuando entrando o saliendo de Discos, Bares o Restaurantes con compañía femenina, siempre una chica diferente. Eso le producía un sentimiento extraño, no sabía porque cada vez que veía fotos así, sentía un dolor extraño en su estómago y su corazón algo como una punzada de tristeza. Ella leía cada reportaje y el que más le llamaba la atención era el del origen de su disco; **"Always Blue",** _**"Santy no era triste en absoluto"**_ , se decía a sí misma Brittany, _**"Santy siempre era alegre, al menos conmigo",**_ cuando leyó que era por un corazón roto, se le pasó por la cabeza aquellas veces en que pensaba que Santana sentía algo por ella, algo más que amistad, pero siempre desechaba esa idea. Brittany sentía que las cosas habían cambiado desde aquella vez que Santana la había citado para decirle algo muy importante, pero Brittany nunca llegó, ya que esa misma noche Sam (su novio desde hace tiempo, pero con el que había decidido darse un tiempo) se presentó en su casa con un anillo de compromiso. Así que a lo que ella recordaba, no supo más de Santana desde el día de su boda, donde notó a Santana con la mirada extraña después de la ceremonia y sin más se despidió diciendo que tenía que irse ya y que le deseaba lo mejor. Una despedida extraña ya que Brittany sintió su ausencia desde ese día hasta ahora, _**"Claro. Es porque era mi mejor amiga, por eso la extraño tanto, eso es todo"**_ ¿Era? Bueno, una amistad como la de ellas no se podía romper así como así ¿No es cierto? Por eso cuando Quinn hablaba con ella decía que Santana mandaba saludos, eso hacía el día un poco mejor, sentimiento que mejoraba cuando trabajaba con los chicos de su escuela enseñándoles nuevos movimientos y coreografías complejas. Era feliz, su matrimonio iba bien, aunque sentía que algo no encajaba, que algo le hacía falta pero no sabía que era.

 **Sam Evans:** 27 años. Doctor en un pequeño centro médico, muy comprometido con su trabajo y felizmente casado con la chica de sus sueños. Buen trabajo, un poco demandante pero al chico parece no importarle, aunque... Secretamente ha estado con la idea de que su pequeña pero feliz familia debería ir creciendo ¿No? Después de 1 año de matrimonio, él piensa que ya va siendo hora de tener entre sus brazos a un pequeño o pequeña que le dé alegría a la casa y asegure la estabilidad que cree ir perdiendo al descubrir a su esposa un par de veces mirando con adoración un montón de recortes y recuerdos que ella cree "secretos". No le importaría si fuesen de algún artista cualquiera, pero ¿Por qué precisamente de Santana? ¿Es que acaso ese amor que era de "amigas" en realidad era de algo más? Sam siempre sospechó que algo no encajaba en esa supuesta amistad, de hecho sus amigos le decían que no tenía que preocuparse de nadie, que Brittany no se veía con ningún chico, que siempre estaba en compañía de su amiga latina. Eso lo tranquilizaba, y debido a que la latina era la mejor amiga de su novia, él intentó entablar una amistad con ella, pero al parecer la latina tenía otros planes, ella era "un hueso duro de roer", no era fácil entablar alguna conversación con la morena, no entendía como una "chica ruda" era mejor amiga de una chica totalmente ingenua e inocente como Brittany, entonces cuando su relación con la rubia estaba en problemas, decidió comprarle un anillo de compromiso y fue enorme su sorpresa al recibir un si como respuesta de una forma tan "fácil". Desde ese momento recuerda que su rubia ya no frecuentaba tanto a la morena y luego de la ceremonia de la boda, no la había vuelto a ver; y hasta donde sabía, la rubia tampoco había vuelto a saber nada de su latina amiga. Ese acontecimiento fue extraño pero bueno a la vez, Sam tenía toda la atención de la rubia y debido a que era un poco celoso todo fue "viento en popa". Pero nuevamente sentía que algo no andaba bien del todo. Sentía a Brittany más distraída que de costumbre, ¿Estaría viéndose con alguien más? No, era imposible. Por eso, Sam creía que la llegada de un Evans más a la familia (un bebé), sería la solución indiscutible para su matrimonio. El detalle era ¿Brittany quería lo mismo? Seguramente si, su matrimonio era bueno, nunca discutían y seguro a Brittany le encantaría la idea.

 **Jesse St. James:** 27 años. Actual compañero de reparto de Rachel Berry para una producción nueva y algo arriesgada por ser independiente. Siempre enamorado de Rachel Berry, él hará lo imposible por conquistarla y alejarla de la que la morena asegura es el amor de su vida. Encantado con la idea de Paul, que lo involucra directamente en un plan que lo lanzará al estrellato junto a su compañera de reparto, su amada Rachel. Él ha fingido que no busca más que amistad, razón por la cual ha tenido alguno que otro percance con Quinn, quien se ha dado cuenta que St. James no quiere sólo una amistad con su novia, ¿Podrá Jesse enamorar a Rachel? ¿Podría al menos confundirla a tal grado para que Rachel dejara a Quinn?


	2. Capítulo 1: Una noche Obscura

**Capítulo 1: "Una noche obscura"**

**************************************************************  
 **Descargo: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a su creador Ryan Murphy.**

 **-This is the way you left me-**  
(Esta es la manera en que me dejaste)  
 **-I'm not pretending-**  
(No estoy fingiendo)  
- **No hope, no love, no glory-**  
(Sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria)  
 **-No happy ending.-**  
(Sin final feliz).

 **-This is the way that we love, -**  
Esta es la manera en que nos amamos  
 **-Like its forever. -**  
Como si fuera para siempre  
 **-Then live the rest of our life, -**  
Viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas  
 **-But not together.-**  
Pero no juntos.

 _ **Mika - "final feliz"**_

En alguna calle de Nueva York...

¿Cómo una noche que parecía ser prometedora pasó a ser la más desastrosa de la vida de esta rubia que hace unas horas creía tenerlo todo y ser completamente feliz? Ahora sin embargo, en vez de estar celebrando su compromiso con su bella morena, estaba caminando torpemente en una calle poco iluminada, chocando casi con cualquier persona que se atravesaba por su camino.

El brillo de esos ojos claros se había desvanecido completamente, respiraba con dificultad y era poco consciente del destino al cual quería llegar. Sin embargo ¿Qué importaba ya? O mejor aún ¿A quién? Todo era realmente confuso, no quería llorar, su orgullo se lo impedía, después de todo era una Fabray, y tal y como Russell se lo había dicho desde pequeña no podía permitirse lágrimas por amor, si alguien era digno de su princesa Quinn Fabray jamás la traicionaría ¿o no?

Es lo que se supone que debe pasar, conoces a una persona, te enamoras y si en verdad crees que es tu "otra mitad" te casas con esa persona. Eso es lo que la pequeña Quinn escuchaba de su padre desde que era una pequeña niña, era una total lástima que luego que de Quinn quedase embarazada en secundaria su padre la desconociera totalmente y la echara de su casa. Así que una vez más el orgullo de Quinn era severamente lastimado, pero esta vez no fue su padre, él poco importaba luego de que renunciara a ser parte de la vida de Quinn.

No, esta vez su orgullo y aún peor, su corazón, estaban totalmente destrozados a causa de una persona que no sólo le había dicho infinidades de _**"Te quiero"**_ , _**"Eres lo mejor de mi vida"**_ , pero los _**"Te amo"**_ esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza; pero... si realmente la amaba ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese hecho eso?

 **-¿Qué hice mal? -** Se repetía una y otra vez. - **¿Porque Rachel?, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?-** Se repetía una y otra vez. Las lágrimas parecían querer salir en cualquier momento, mientras iba caminando vio a lo lejos un parque, buscó una banca libre, lejos de las parejas que paseaban tranquilamente en el. Tomó su teléfono y vio que tenía múltiples llamadas de Rachel; dio un suspiro cansado, desbloqueó el teléfono y buscó a la única persona que podía entenderla en ese momento...

Un tono, dos, tres...

 **-¿Hola?-** se escuchó que contestaban al otro lado.

 **-¿San?-** preguntó Quinn entrecortadamente - **¿Dónde estás? ¿Crees que pudieras venir a buscarme?-** dijo con la voz cansada y esperanzada a la vez.

 **-¿Quinn que sucede?** \- dijo Santana preocupada - **¿Dónde estás? Acabo de soportar los gritos histéricos de tu gnomo que no paraba de preguntar por ti y me exigió encontrarte y un montón de tonterías que no entendí porque sonaba...**

 **-¡No me importa como sonaba**!- dijo alterada **-no le digas que hablaste conmigo si vuelve a marcarte ¿ok?** – demandó- **O mejor aún, puedes decirle que deje de llamarme y que no se atreva a buscarme-** esto lo decía cada vez más rápido y con la voz totalmente rota, dejando finalmente escapar las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por controlar.

 _...Silencio...  
_

Luego de un largo suspiro por parte de Quinn, Santana finalmente le dijo:

- **Muy bien rubia esto No me gusta, dime dónde estás y en este momento salgo a buscarte-** dijo Santana tomando las llaves de su camioneta y caminando rumbo a la puerta de la cafetería donde se encontraba.

 **-Yo... No lo sé, en algún parque, en realidad no tengo idea de donde estoy, no reconozco nada del lugar, ¿Crees que podamos ir a un bar o algo? Así será más fácil para ambas encontrarnos**.- Decía Quinn con una voz totalmente desconocida para la latina. Parecía totalmente cansada y abrumada.

- **Escucha hoy me entregaron las llaves de mi casa en las afueras de Nueva York, ¿Te parece encontrarnos ahí mejor? Digo, no te ofendas rubia pero no suenas nada bien y supongo que lo que tienes que contarme va a requerir mucho tiempo.-** Ofreció la latina a su rubia amiga.

 **-Claro San, es una buena idea. Sólo dame la dirección y buscaré un taxi por aquí. Así será imposible que ella nos interrumpa.-** dijo la rubia con un poco de furia en la voz.

- **Mmmm... Si... Claro rubia, lo que tú digas.-** Dijo santana un tanto confundida. **-Sólo dile al taxista que te lleve a la nueva zona residencial que está a la salida a Bronx, no hay forma de perderse. El sitio se llama "Heaven View". Es la casa al final de la calle principal. ¿Entendido?-**

 **Quinn: -Si, por supuesto. Ahí nos vemos.-**

 **Santana: -Claro, y ¿Quinn?-**

 **Quinn: -¿Si?-**

 **Santana: -Tranquila, buscaremos una solución ¿ok?-** La rubia soltó un pequeño bufido.

 **Quinn: - No lo creo San, no esta vez.-** Seguido de eso, colgó el teléfono y buscó un taxi.

...  
...

 _Aproximadamente 30 minutos después..._

Una confundida latina esperaba en una silla junto a su pórtico, justo cuando un taxi aparcó enfrente de la reja de la entrada. Definitivamente no se esperaba la visión que estaba examinando con la mirada en esos momentos. La latina había estado fuera de Nueva York por un tiempo, pero siempre estuvo en constante comunicación con _"las Faberry"_ como ella las llamaba, creía que todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pero al ver a la abatida rubia que pagaba el taxi con varios billetes sin ver en realidad cuantos estaba dándole al taxista y diciendo _**"conserve el cambio"**_ , entendió que le rubia no había sido del todo sincera con ella en las últimas llamadas, ya que ella la latina la notaba un poco seria o preocupada, pero Quinn siempre lo negaba diciendo que era por el estrés del trabajo. La latina soltó un pequeño bufido _ **-"Pff, estoy bien San, son ideas tuyas"-**_ Repetía la morena en voz baja, remedando a la rubia en sus últimas llamadas.

 **Quinn: -Te escuché perfectamente Santana...-**

 **Santana: -Si bueno, pues como sea, ya mismo me dices que demonios pasó en estos últimos meses. Y quiero la verdad Fabray. No te ofendas, pero te vez horrorosa. Pareces un zombie de esos de películas de poco presupuesto.**  
\- Dijo la latina intentando sacar una pequeña sonrisa de la rubia. Lo cual consiguió momentáneamente, para luego ser abrazada fuertemente por la rubia que llegaba a estar enfrente de ella.

 **Quinn: -Te extrañé tanto San.-** Dijo con lágrimas derramándose lentamente por su rostro y soltando uno que otro pequeño sollozo.

Santana la abrazo de vuelta y le dijo: **-"Yo también te extrañé rubia oxigenada", vamos, vayamos adentro para que me cuentes que rayos ha pasado esta noche.-**

Ambas se adentraron en la casa de la latina, era una casa bonita, moderna y espaciosa, de dos pisos y un patio con césped cuidado y cortado a la perfección. _ **"Sin duda es el primer día de Santana aquí"**_ pensó la rubia un poco más tranquila.

Entraron y se sentaron en la enorme sala, una vez más Quinn echó un vistazo a su alrededor; la decoración era escasa pero de buen gusto, la mayoría en tonalidades a blanco y negro. Se dirigieron a los sofás de cuero negro y se sentaron una frente a la otra.

En la mesa ratona del centro descansaban un par de cervezas y una botella de vodka y tequila. Quinn soltó una pequeña sonrisa cansada y se dirigió a la latina.

 **Quinn: -¿Qué diablos tenías pensado latina?-**

 **Santana: -¿Qué?-** Dijo confundida.

 **Quinn: -¿Creías que emborracharme sería una buena idea por si no quería hablar de esto?-** Santana la miró un poco confundida pero luego soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 **Santana: -Claro que si rubia, para cosas del corazón a veces hace falta un poco de ayuda. ¿O lo interpreté mal?-**

 **Quinn: -¡Diablos no!-** Dijo la rubia con voz cansada.- **La verdad es... que es justo lo que necesito.-** Dijo la rubia, soltando un suspiro que casi acaba con el aire de sus pulmones.

 **Santana: -Muy bien, cuéntale a la tía Tana que demonios pasó esta noche Fabray.** \- Decía la latina mientras servía un par de tragos para ella y para Quinn.

 **Quinn: -Rachel, ella...** \- dijo tomando su trago de una sola vez **\- ella...mmm... ella me, me e-engañó.-** Terminó de decir la rubia con un hilo de voz.

 **Santana: -¿Qué? Pero como...-** decía la latina confundida.

 **Quinn: -Bueno...-** dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a la latina **-todo empezó unos tres meses atrás...**

****************************************************  
 **Hola, bueno les dejo este primer capítulo con el que se habrán dado cuenta, no todo será color rosa :\ Quizá estén un poco confusos, pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia, todo se irá aclarando. Espero les haya gustado, y por ahora me despido. Son bienvenidos sus comentarios y me disculpo si hay algún error por ahí. La próxima actualización la haré dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga la historia, así que todo está en sus manos. Que tengan linda semana. :D** **Y si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. :3**


	3. Capítulo 2: El principio del fin

**Capítulo 2: "El principio del fin"**

 **Descargo: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a su creador Ryan Murphy.**

 **Yesterday** ,  
(Ayer)

 **All my troubles seemed so far away,**  
(Todos mis problemas parecían lejanos)

 **Now it looks as though they're here to stay**  
(Ahora parece que están aquí para siempre)

 **Oh I believe in yesterday**  
(Oh, yo creo en el ayer)

 **Suddenly,**  
(De repente)

 **I'm not half the man I used to be**  
(No soy ni la mitad del hombre que era antes)

 **There's a shadow hanging over me**  
(Hay una sombra que se cierne sobre mi)

 **Oh yesterday came suddenly**  
(Oh, de pronto llegó el ayer)

 _ **The Beatles - "Yesterday"**_

 _ **POV QUINN:**_

 **-Bueno, todo empezó unos tres meses atrás...** **Nuestro pequeño principio del fin comenzó como cualquier día, me levanté para ir a la agencia, tenía llamado desde temprano y no regresaría sino hasta más tarde, por lo que no podría recoger a Rachel cuando saliera del teatro, estaban en últimas presentaciones de Funny Girl.-**

 _ **"Flashback"**_

 **-Como Rachel estaba dormida y había llegado tarde no quise despertarla así que le dejé una nota donde le decía que llegaría tarde y que no podría ir a recogerla cuando terminara la función. Le preparé el desayuno y le dejé un beso en la frente para salir del departamento e ir directo a la agencia DiLaurentis, donde la señora Jessica me esperaba para hablar de una futura pasarela de la que quería hacerme parte.-** Explicaba la rubia a la latina.

 **-¿Sabes? es curioso como nunca consideré sus ofertas porque no quería separarme de Rachel, siempre ponía excusas hasta que la misma Rachel me dijo que debía ir, ¡Claro! De seguro era porque quería verse con ese idiota.-** Relataba una dolida rubia, mientras la latina la escuchaba atentamente, sirviendo a cada una un trago más.

 **-Supongo que no esperaba que se descubriese su engaño tan pronto.** **Como bien sabes, mi relación con ella debía ser secreta, porque si no sólo Dios sabe qué pasaría con la carrera de Rachel, cosa que nunca entendí, digo, ella es talentosa, su voz es increíble y sus dotes actorales son...** \- se interrumpió y suspiró cansadamente. - **Bueno...-** decía tristemente.

 **-Me engañó a mí, a la gran Quinn Fabray, utilizó todas sus armas contra mí y yo como una tonta caí redondito donde me quería.-** Dijo con voz lastimada, dejando caer más lágrimas al relatar la historia.

La latina le ofreció un par de pañuelos, - _ **¿De dónde demonios los sacó?-**_ Se preguntó la rubia. Los tomó y se limpió un poco las lágrimas y la nariz. Santana asintió en forma de que podía continuar cuando quisiera.

Un minuto más tarde y con un nuevo trago deslizándose por su garganta la rubia continuó su historia.

 **\- Nunca te lo dije por orgullosa, pero... Rachel y yo seguíamos con nuestra** _ **"relación secreta**_ **", porque el estirado de Paul así se lo pidió a Rachel y yo como tonta haciendo lo mejor que podía para no afectar su imagen... ¿Lo recuerdas?-** La morena asintió en forma de comprensión, recordando esa vez que Quinn se lo comentó en una de sus llamadas mientras estaba de gira.

 **Santana: -Te lo dije Q, eso era una tontería. Una cosa es ocultar un cigarro de tus padres cuando eres menor, esconder revistas que no son apropiadas para todo el público o que se yo, ¿pero una relación? ¿Cómo puede ocultarse algo así?-** Decía la morena con algo de enojo. Quinn se limpiaba el rostro nuevamente y tomaba un trago más.

 **-Lo sé San, lo sé. La verdad es que ese día, solo tuve una pequeña reunión con la señora DiLaurentis para una propuesta de pasarela que de hecho sería en una semana más. Me dijo que esta vez no quería aceptar un no por respuesta, que esta vez serían un par de días en San Francisco y ya está. –** Inhalé cansadamente y continué hablando.

 **-Y yo, como buena tonta pensando en Rachel, le dije que lo pensaría porque como sabes el estreno de su nueva obra y ensayar para las últimas presentaciones de Funny Girl la tenían estresada, eso pensaba yo, cuando en realidad lo que seguro ella quería era verse con su amante a solas.-** Dije con rabia.

 **-Y bueno ¿Por qué no? Ahí me comporté como tonta una vez más, pensando como rechazar la oferta amablemente, sin embargo, le dije que lo pensaría y salí de la oficina.** **Tenía un par de compromisos más con un fotógrafo para terminar una sesión al aire libre, por lo que salí de la agencia y me dirigí a la locación donde tenía que ver a este fotógrafo independiente; Jeremi ¿Recuerdas que te lo conté?-** La latina asintió y esperó a que la rubia continuase la historia.

 **-Bueno, como estábamos esperando el momento adecuado para tener "una buena toma del atardecer", tuve un rato de "descanso" y llamé a Rachel, ella no contestó y seguí insistiendo. Pero claro no me sorprendió el mensaje que llegó a continuación:-**

 _ **-"Reunión. Lo siento, estoy ocupada". R-**_

 **-Y pensé por qué no se me había ocurrido antes, supuse que ya me contaría más tarde. Pensé que sería de la nueva producción, así que lo dejé pasar.**  
 **Terminamos la sesión con Jeremi como a las 7:00 de la noche así que me emocioné y decidí ir al teatro a buscar a Rachel, su última presentación terminaba alrededor de las 8:30 así que con algo de tiempo extra, busqué una florería y me dirigí al teatro.** **Una vez ahí, saludé a los de seguridad y me fui a esperar a Rachel a su camerino, no tardaría en terminar su acto así que decidí esconderme en el armario y darle una sorpresa.-** La latina alzó su ceja izquierda como diciendo "¿Enserio Q?"

 **-No digas nada.-** Bufé al ver su expresión. - **Bueno como te decía, me escondí en el pequeño armario y esperé. Cuando escuché la puerta abrirse escuché que venía hablando con alguien...-**

 **Rachel: -¿Escucha no sigas insistiendo ok? Tenemos una bonita amistad pero sabes de sobra que estoy con Quinn y ella no se merece algo así.-**

 **X: -Vamos estrella, sabes que entre tú y yo hay una conexión irrompible.-**

 **-¿Jesse?-** Susurré confundida para no ser descubierta.

 **Rachel: -No sigas, eso es imposible. Estoy con Quinn y eso no cambiará, aunque finjamos ante las cámaras para darle más publicidad a las obras eso no significa que sienta algo por ti. Eso ya quedó en el pasado, y mi presente es con Quinn, con nadie más.-**

 **Jesse: -Vamos estrellita, hay algo más allá de lo que demostramos a las cámaras. Y eso se nota. ¿Has visto las fotos? Se supone que somos pareja tu y yo, y nunca me tomas de la mano, siempre tengo que hacerlo yo. Pero cuando nos besamos, no vas a decirme que no sientes nada. Atrévete a decirme que no dudas de tus sentimientos por Quinn.-** dijo St. James.

 **-¿Qué carajo?...-** dije nuevamente susurrando, pero sintiendo una oleada de celos y furia ir creciendo en mi interior.

 **Rachel: -Para ya mismo Jesse. Mi relación con Quinn es estable y de sobra sabes que la quiero mucho.-**

 **Jesse: -Si, como digas, la quieres. ¿Pero la amas Rachel?-**

 **Rachel: -... Claro, claro que sí. ¿Por qué viviría con ella si no fuese así?-** Dijo la morena con la voz un poco tensa.

 **Jesse:** -sonriendo cínicamente ya que él había visto el bolso de Quinn en el sillón del fondo y supuso que la rubia estaba ahí escuchando, o cuando menos esperaba que así fuese. **-Dudaste estrellita, eso significa que mis besos te hacen sentir confundida, por lo que no me daré por vencido hasta conquistarte.-**

Y entonces, tomó a Rachel por la cintura y la besó, aunque no pudo pasar más allá de un roce de labios porque Rachel lo apartó suavemente apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico.

Para esos momentos, Quinn sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de salir y golpear a St. James. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y cuando estaba por girarlo para abrir, la voz de Rachel la paralizó por completo.

 **Rachel: -Detente, no sigas Jesse, si, lo admito, estoy confundida y sé que ese beso me puso nerviosa. Pero Quinn es con quien estoy y no voy a traicionarla por mucho que mis sentimientos estén confundidos. La quiero y te quiero a ti. Así que dame tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos y ver qué pasa con esto.-**

**********************************************************************************  
 _ **Voz off de Quinn (Hablando ella misma)**_

 **-¿Lo quiere?-** Se preguntaba Quinn.

 _-Sí, pero también te quiere a ti.-_

 **-Si. Pero también a él, ¿desde cuándo siente dudas? ¿He hecho algo mal?-**

 _-No que yo recuerde, ¿Tú?-_

 **-No. No lo entiendo ¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí?-**

En ese momento, se escucha que cierran la puerta. Eso regresa a la rubia a la realidad. Quinn espera un momento y sale del armario (xD).

Sale un poco sorprendida, dolida, enfadada, lastimada... Un cúmulo de sentimientos que la estaban volviendo loca.

 _ **...Mientras al otro lado del teatro...**_

Rachel se dirigía hacia la salida con Jesse casi pisándole los talones.

 **Jesse: -Vamos estrellita para, tenemos que hablar.-**

 **Rachel: -Ya basta Jesse, ya conseguiste lo que querías ¿No? Querías saber si sentía algo por ti, ahora lo sabes, te quiero pero quiero a Quinn por sobre todos los que pudieran llamarme la atención.-**

En eso, una voz interrumpe su plática.

 **X: -Vaya, vaya, ¿discutiendo jóvenes promesas del teatro?-**

 **Jesse y Rachel: -Hola Paul. -** contestaron al unísono.

 **Paul: -Hola mis estrellas doradas. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?-**

 **-No-** contestaron una vez más Jesse y Rachel.

 **Paul: -¿Y tu guardaespaldas?-** Preguntó Paul mirando hacia atrás y delante del hombro de Rachel.

 **Rachel: -¿Quién?-** Preguntó Rachel confundida, haciendo una mueca.

Jesse soltó una pequeña carcajada, entonces tenía razón, Quinn estaba escuchando en el camerino toda la conversación con Rachel.  
Intentó disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción mientras alzaba los hombros como diciéndole a Rachel _"No sé de que habla"._

 **Paul: -Tu sabes, tu guarura personal, esa chica que no te deja ni respirar a solas.-** decía su representante.

Rachel hizo una mueca aún mayor en señal de profunda confusión.

 **Paul:** bufando cansadamente - **Tu noviecita. Esa rubia mandona que se cree dueña del mundo. Llegó aquí hace más de 30 minutos y se dirigió a tu camerino ¿No la vieron?-** Preguntó confundido. - **¿Será que se habrá ido?-** Dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

 **Rachel: -¿Q-Qu-uinn es-estaba a-aquí?-** Dijo tartamudeando y poniéndose pálida al instante. - **¿Y en mi camerino?-** Preguntó incrédula; y entonces, la morena rápidamente salió corriendo hacia allá.

 _ **-"No, por favor, que no haya estado ahí; que no haya escuchado nada..."-**_ Rogaba la morena internamente, mientras corría hacia su camerino...

_  
 **¡Hola de nuevo! Paso a dejar el segundo capitulo de esta historia, estoy realmente agradecida por quien se ha dado tiempo de pasar a leer y a comentar. Tengo unos capítulos escritos, así que de momento las actualizaciones serían a diario. Eso claro, si les va gustando la historia o no. Gracias por leer y comentar y ya saben se aceptan comentarios tanto positivos como negativos ya que me interesa saber su opinión. Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico que se me haya pasado. :) Saludos y ojalá disfruten este capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Quizá necesitamos tiempo

**Capítulo 3 "Quizá necesitamos tiempo"**

* * *

 **Descargo: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a su creador Ryan Murphy y Sara Shepard respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Santana: -Wow... Espera, espera. ¿Quieres decir que el gnomo de jardín se dio el lujo de engañarte más de una vez?-** Dijo santana con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

 **Quinn:** haciendo una mueca. **-Eso parece. Al menos eso fue lo que insinuó St. James cuando lo golpeé esta noche...-**

 **Santana: -¿Lo golpeaste? ¡Eso es fantástico Quinn!-** Decía Santana animadamente - **¿Pero cómo...?-**

 **Quinn: -Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, verás, el día que los escuché...-**

* * *

 _ **"Flashback POV QUINN"**_  
 _ **-**_

 _ **(Voz off de Quinn)**_

 **Salí del armario totalmente confundida, no sabía que hacer.**

 **¿Rachel dudaba de su amor por mí? Aún recordaba que Jesse había salido con Rachel en secundaria, pero vamos, él se portó horrible con ella.**

 _\- Bueno, no es como que todo haya sido miel sobre hojuelas entre nosotras desde el principio.-_

 **\- No, sé que no, pero Jesse es un idiota que no supo valorarla**.-

 _\- Y tú eres una tonta que pintarrajeaba los baños con dibujos obscenos de ella.-_

 **-Bueno si, pero... no es lo mismo, él la humilló enfrente de toda la escuela al lanzarle esos huevos en la cabeza.-**

 _-Y tú la humillaste por años hasta que aceptaste que sólo querías llamar su atención..._

La rubia se quedó asimilando los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente en esos momentos, procesando todo, hasta que las palabras de Rachel llegaron nuevamente a su mente:

 _ **"Detente, no sigas Jesse, si, lo admito, estoy confundida y sé que ese beso me puso nerviosa. Pero Quinn es con quien estoy y no voy a traicionarla por mucho que mis sentimientos estén confundidos.**_ _ **La quiero y te quiero a ti.**_ _ **Así que dame tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos y ver qué pasa con esto."**_

La rubia sonrió tristemente y se sentó en el sillón donde había dejado su bolso. Dejó caer al suelo las flores que había llevado para la morena y con ambas manos sujetó su cabeza, apoyándose en sus rodillas y mirando hacia el suelo, fue entonces cuando llegó a una inevitable conclusión:

 **-Cielos, enserio estoy perdiéndola.-**

* * *

Justo en ese momento la puerta del camerino se abre de un solo golpe y una Rachel alarmada entra en él.

 **Rachel: -¿Cariño?-** Dijo una Rachel nerviosa, entró despacio y se dirigió a donde estaba Quinn sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos y balbuceando algo que la morena no alcanzaba a comprender. - **¿Quinn? Amor, ¿Estás bien?-**

La rubia seguía balbuceando sin sentido, hasta que la morena tocó su hombro y la rubia finalmente levantó la vista.

La llorosa rubia levantó la mirada encontrándose con una mirada chocolate que la observaba totalmente alertada.

 **Quinn: -¿Es cierto?-** Dijo la rubia después de unos minutos de completo silencio.

Rachel quiso hacerse la desentendida fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba Quinn.

 **Rachel: -¿De que hablas amor?-** Dijo con la voz un tanto temblorosa. - _ **"Rayos, nos vio" "Rayos, rayos, rayos..."-**_

 **Quinn: -Por favor, si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, se honesta Rachel. Escuché sin querer la plática que tuviste con Jesse hace un rato, y dijiste que estabas confundida. ¿Es cierto?-** Le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La morena bajo la vista.

 **Rachel: -Quinn yo...-** Dijo aun mirando fijamente el suelo, como si fuese la cosa más extraña que hubiese visto.

 **Quinn: -Por favor, se honesta...-**

 **Rachel:** soltando un suspiro. **-Si. Es cierto... Pero también es cierto que te quiero a ti Quinn, tú eres mi novia no él. Te debo fidelidad a ti no a él.-**

 **Quinn: -¿Fidelidad dices?-** Preguntó incrédula. - **Si eres fiel ¿Por qué lo besas donde no hay cámaras? ¿O es que me perdí de algo y hay cámara escondida y nadie me dijo nada? ¿Es que la que pensé que era MI NOVIA en realidad no sabe si quiere estar conmigo o no? -**

Rachel se quedó callada, con la mirada baja y asimilando las palabras de la rubia. De un momento a otro, sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago; una especie de opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba articular palabra alguna.

 **-¿Sabes lo que es esto?-** dijo la rubia. **-Tengo que soportar que MI NOVIA se besuquee con un mediocre que dice quererla y se aprovecha de cualquier oportunidad para besarla y tocarla y yo tengo que aguantarme porque ante todo el mundo solo soy "la mejor amiga" de la que en realidad es MI NOVIA. Tengo que robar momentos aquí y allá para poder pasar un rato contigo sin que el molesto "Novio" que tienes esté rondando. Tengo que aguantarme las exigencias de tu representante cada maldito día cuando me dice** _ **"Apártate, tenemos que lograr que sólo salgan Jesse y Rachel juntos".**_

 **Sé que tu carrera es importante Rachel ¿Pero porque hacerlo así? Eres talentosa, eres una en un millón y sé que nadie armaría un escándalo por enterarse de que en realidad no tienes Novio sino una NOVIA.**  
 **Además ¿Quién te asegura que en realidad Jesse te quiera? ¿Es que ya te olvidaste de cómo te trató en el pasado?-** Todo eso lo soltó la rubia de un solo golpe, casi sin respirar.

 **Rachel: -¿Enserio preguntas eso Quinn?-** Preguntó una incrédula morena y al fin levantó la vista hacia la rubia. - **Si hablamos de cómo me trataron en el pasado creo que tú no quedarías muy bien que digamos.-** Respondía Rachel un tanto molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando Quinn en esos momentos.

 **Quinn:** (alzando las cejas totalmente incrédula por la respuesta de la morena). - **Vaya, así que a esas vamos ¿No? Creí que eso había quedado claro, pero ya veo que no.-** Dijo la rubia un poco dolida por las palabras de la morena.

 **Rachel: -Estoy confundida Quinn, te quiero, pero... también lo quiero a él. Han pasado muchas cosas y tú sabes que este tiempo que eh fingido una relación con Jesse pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, aparte de que nos vemos en el teatro. ¿Cómo demonios detienes los sentimientos eh?-** Decía molesta con los ojos rojos que demostraban que de un momento a otro las lágrimas se harían presentes.

 **-Sabes que él fue alguien importante en mi pasado y ahora en el presente se está haciendo de un hueco importante en mi corazón, y no puedo evitarlo, esos sentimientos que creía olvidados han ido regresando pero de un modo diferente, ¿Me explico?-** Dijo articulando con movimientos de sus manos, haciendo ademanes para intentar explicar todo lo que quería decir pero realmente no podía hacerlo en ese momento.

 **Quinn: -Completamente.-** Dijo la rubia y suspiró cansada y se levantó del sillón donde estaba con Rachel y le dijo:

 **-Escucha, creo... creo que necesitas un tiempo para aclararte las ideas, o los sentimientos, o lo que sea que te mantenga confundida.-**

Rachel escuchaba y no se lo podía creer, ¿Esto en realidad estaba pasando? ¿Quinn estaba... terminando con ella?

 **Quinn: -Yo creo… creo que necesitas ese tiempo que le dijiste a Jesse, y creo que yo tengo la solución adecuada. Hoy la señora DiLaurentis me ofreció una pasarela en San Francisco y creo que voy a aceptarla...-**  
Rachel solo la miraba atenta y asentía para que Quinn siguiese hablando. Seguía sentada en el pequeño sofá y de repente sintió un peso instalarse en sus hombros en señal de frustración y quizá algo más que no entendía en ese momento.

 **Quinn: -Creo que es por una semana, o algo así, pero supongo que estaré ahí antes. Sé que una semana o dos no son gran cosa para que pienses una relación entera, pero tenemos que averiguar si lo que sientes por mí es amor, cariño, amistad o... Simple costumbre.-** Decía la rubia con la mirada en el suelo.

 **Rachel: -¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?-** Dijo una dolida morena. - **Escucha Quinn, yo no planeé esto ¿ok? Yo no quería que te enterases así. Quería hablarlo pero tenía miedo, miedo de que algo como esto pasara... De que me dejaras sin poder explicar nada y...-** Para estos momentos Rachel ya estaba parada enfrente de la rubia y se lazó a abrazarla como si fuese la última vez que la fuera ver.  
 **-No quiero perderte. Te quiero, eres el amor más bonito que eh tenido...-** Dijo llorando y aferrándose cada vez más al cuerpo de la rubia.

 **Quinn: -Tal vez sea el más bonito, pero no soy la única en tu corazón ¿Cierto Rachel?...-** Quinn esperaba que la morena lo negara, pero Rachel no respondió, por el contrario se aferró a la rubia mientras esta trataba de alejarla un poco.

 _toc, toc, toc ..._

El ruido de la puerta las sacó de su burbuja y una voz se escuchó al otro lado.

 **Paul: -Rachel, tienes que irte con Jesse a la cena de los inversionistas. Está esperándote en la puerta principal y tú rubia, haz el favor de salir por la puerta de atrás. No quiero terceros en esta reunión, es la más importante para el futuro de Rachel.-** Y sin más se fue, dejando un incómodo silencio del otro lado de la puerta.

 **Quinn: -Escucha pequeña, tienes que dejarme ir.-** El cuerpo de la morena se congeló ante esas palabras. **-Si en estas 2 semanas decides que yo no soy más que tu amiga, lo entenderé y me iré a vivir a otro lado, intentemos ser honestas la una con la otra y lo que sea que tenga que pasar... Lo arreglaremos como adultas que somos. ¿Te parece?-** Rachel seguía sin moverse.  
 **-Por el contrario si decides quedarte conmigo y tener una relación te pido que lo hagamos público. Sin más mentiras ni engaños. Ser libres y vivir nuestro amor sin tapaderas de ningún tipo.-**  
Rachel se separó finalmente de Quinn y mirándola aún con sus ojos rojos y húmedos de las lágrimas antes derramadas le dijo:

 **Rachel: -Ok, está bien, vete a ese trabajo tuyo y yo me quedaré aquí SOLA pensando en que va a pasar con nosotras. Aunque es un poco injusto ¿no crees? Dejarme todo el peso de que va a pasar ¿Es que no te interesa lo que pase con nosotras?-**

 **Quinn: -No seas injusta conmigo Rachel y sinceramente no creo que estés en posición de exigirme nada cuando hace menos de 20 minutos acabo de descubrir que mi novia no me quiere lo suficiente como para quedarse conmigo.-** La morena agachó la mirada entre avergonzada y dolida.

- **Y ¿Sola? -** La rubia soltó un bufido. - **Si no me equivoco esa sanguijuela tuya, que llamas compañero y la causa de todo este asunto no va a dejarte sola ni un minuto.-** Dijo molesta y frunciendo el ceño. La morena seguía callada.

 **-Dices que no me interesa... Pero, ¿sabes lo que estoy arriesgando?-** Decía aun con la mirada en el piso. - **Me estoy arriesgando a dejarte con una alimaña que no ha hecho otra cosa más que engatusarte. Si no le dieras lugar a sus insinuaciones esto nunca habría pasado. Sin embrago me voy porque lo escuché de ti, de tus labios que pensé que eran míos... Me voy con la incertidumbre de no saber si llegará a pasar algo más que unos besos entre ustedes, pero el amor es arriesgarse.-** La rubia levantó la mirada y la posó en la de la morena.

 **-Y yo me arriesgaré a confiar en que en estas dos semanas harás un trato justo para Jesse y para mí y estarás pensando en que hacer y con quien te visualizas en el futuro.**  
 **No pienses en hacer daño a alguien piensa en con quien de los dos te visualizas en un futuro. Yo te entregue mi corazón hace ya mucho tiempo, así que por favor no me ofendas diciendo que esto no me interesa...-**

 **Rachel: -Entonces ¿Cómo quedamos? ¿Sólo somos amigas o qué? ¿No vas a intentar convencerme de que eres mi mejor opción? ¿Es que no tienes nada más que decir?-** Dijo la morena como un último y desesperado intento, mientras la rubia se acercaba a la salida del camerino y giraba el pomo de la puerta para salir de ese lugar.

La rubia aún con su mano en la perilla habló suavemente.

 **Quinn: -Verás Rachel, disculpa que no tenga un discurso preparado o algún guion ensayado pero...** -Tragó saliva pesadamente. **-Nunca imaginé que tendría que convencer a mi novia para que se quedase conmigo.-**

Y sin más la rubia salió de ahí sin mirar atrás, dejando a la morena con muchas cosas que pensar y un extraño sentimiento de vacío que se instaló en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 _¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?_ Se preguntaban ambas chicas en diferentes partes de un solitario teatro en Broadway.

Sin duda el drama siempre está presente en lugares así, pero la pequeña judía nunca se imaginó que dos partes importantes de su vida hubiesen colisionado de tal forma que tenía que escoger entre su compañero de reparto y antiguo amor con el que bien podría vivir una vida llena de intereses en común y trabajos en conjunto y escalar juntos a la fama, asegurando una relación totalmente aceptada en la sociedad; o decidirse por aquella rubia que sin duda hacía que su vida estuviera llena de detalles y salidas románticas, palabras de aliento y de amor. Una rubia que si bien su relación fue al principio basada en una peculiar forma de llamar la atención, esa rubia de ojos verdes y tonos avellana, se había convertido en una relación llena de magia que la hacía sentir el ser más especial del planeta, hasta que cierto chico llego a formar parte de la ecuación. _¿Cómo había sucedido esto?_ Se preguntaba una morena que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos dentro del camerino.

**************************************************************  
 **¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero que la historia les esté gustando si no, les pido que me lo hagan saber.**

 **Espero que este capítulo haga más entendibles los anteriores y ya saben; comenten que les parece hasta ahora el fic. Me disculpo si hay algún error por ahí del que no me haya dado cuenta.**

 **Saluditos. :3**


	5. Capítulo 4: Un poco de paz

**Capítulo 4: "Un poco de paz"**

* * *

 **Descargo: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a su creador Ryan Murphy y Sara Shepard respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra leer que la historia les esté gustando. Aquí les d** **ejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y comenten que les parece. Me disculpo si hay errores. Saludos.**

* * *

 **Santana: -Eso fue extraño Q, sé que la amas y todo, pero entonces ¿Algo pasó con Jesse mientras estabas fuera?** \- Preguntaba la latina que cada vez entendía menos la situación.

 **Quinn: -la verdad no lo sé, eso insinuó Jesse... así que no estoy segura. Rachel quiso hablar conmigo esta noche y como vez** \- dijo mostrando su teléfono - **estaba empeñada en llamarme hasta que le contestase...** \- la rubia se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió de medio lado.

 **Santana: -¿Qué es tan gracioso Q?-** preguntó la latina confundida y con una ceja levantada. Estaba empezando a pensar que la rubia estaba enloqueciendo.

 **Quinn: -Rachel... Creo que ya sé porque tanta insistencia...** \- decía lentamente- **viendo la hora que es, debe estar en el departamento y debe sentir una inmensa lástima por mí. Pero que tonta soy ¡Dios! Soy tan patética que... ¡pff!-** Decía la rubia sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos y colocando los codos en las rodillas para apoyarse mejor y ocultar un poco su cara llena de lágrimas.

 **Santana: -Ok, rubia creo que no más tragos para ti, ya empezaste a desvariar...-** Dijo la latina intentando quitarle a Quinn lo que estaba tomando.

 **Quinn: -No San, tu no entiendes...** \- Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie rápidamente. - **Esta noche... esta noche había preparado una cena en el departamento... Yo... Dejé todo listo ahí... Ya sabes todas esas cursilerías que prepara uno cuando va a dar el paso más importante de sus vidas...-** decía rápidamente, haciendo ademanes con ambas manos.

 **Santana: -Q, No me digas que...-** dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

 **Quinn: -Si...** **-** Decía la rubia en voz baja, casi susurrando... - **Hoy iba a pedirle a Rachel que se casara conmigo...-** Dijo sentándose y hundiéndose más en el sillón, y subiendo sus pies para abrazarlas con sus brazos y ocultar su cabeza ahí.

La rubia se quedó en esa posición llorando desconsoladamente mientras que la latina intentaba sobreponerse del shock inicial por la confesión de la rubia y se acercaba a abrazarla, rodeando el pequeño bulto de lágrimas en el que se había convertido su mejor amiga.

 **Santana: -Venga ya Quinn, tranquila, respira.** \- Eso se lo decía mientras dejaba suaves caricias en la espalda de la rubia. - **¿Se puede saber cómo diablos pasaron de estar dándose un tiempo, a la proposición de matrimonio fallido de esta noche? Porque para que hayas llegado a este punto... Ella debió haberte escogido a ti en aquella ocasión ¿O me equivoco?-** Quinn asintió, aún seguía llorando, pero su respiración se iba normalizando poco a poco.

 **Quinn: -Se supone que sí. Pero ya vez... nada es suficiente para Rachel Barbra Berry, nada de lo que hice o dije pareció funcionar para hacerle ver que yo era su alma gemela.-**

 **-No... lo que no vi es que no porque Rachel fuese mi alma gemela... no por eso yo tenía que ser su otra mitad también.** **Era obvio** -Se decía a si misma- **Ahora lo veo. ¿Qué demonios teníamos en común? ¿La edad?, ni siquiera estábamos en sintonía los primeros meses...Vamos:** \- Iba enumerando con los dedos.-

 **-Ella vegetariana y yo carnívora a** **morir...-**

 **-Ella madrugadora y yo hibernando hasta pasado medio** **día...-**

 **-Ella un tanto santurrona y yo una ninfómana en** **proceso...-**

La latina enarcó una ceja de forma interrogante - _"Vaya, demasiada información"_ pensó para sí.-

 **-Ella ama los musicales y yo las películas de** **terror...-**

 **-Venga, ¡Si ella odia caminar bajo la lluvia y yo lo amo!-**  
 **-Ella judía y yo católica... demonios, ¡Hasta estaba leyendo un libro para pasarme al judaísmo y poder casarme con ella!-**

Para este momento Santana estaba que no se lo creía, ¿Convertirse al judaísmo? Vaya, vaya... ¿De cuánto se había perdido en estos meses fuera? ¿Cuándo había comprado el anillo?

Esa y muchas otras preguntas se generaban en la mente de la latina mientras escuchaba como Quinn decía más y más cosas.

 **Quinn: -¡Por dios, dejé el sexo diario y el tocino por ella!** **-** Eso regresó a la latina a la plática que estaba teniendo con la rubia.

 **Santana: -¿Tú? ¿Dejaste de comer tocino por la gnomo de jardín? Jajajajajaja-** Soltó a reír la latina.

 **-Eso si no me lo creo Fabray, lo del sexo si, claro... Tratándose de Berry... ¿Pero el tocino?-** decía secándose una lagrima de la risa. La rubia la miró mal con esa mirada de _"Cállate o te mato"_.

 **Santana: -¡Oh por dios!-** Dijo la latina alzando las cejas y abriendo la boca al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre ella. - **¿Es cierto?-** Esta vez la carcajada de la latina fue mayor, y se echó para atrás cayendo en el sofá y agarrándose el estómago soltando un par de lágrimas de la risa que dejó salir ante la inesperada confesión de Quinn.

El ambiente poco a poco iba tornándose más ligero, el que Quinn se estuviese desahogando le estaba sirviendo y sin duda los comentarios de la latina, aunque rudos y algunos fuera de lugar se estaba sintiendo mejor, no había duda, el que la latina estuviera con ella la estaba ayudando a sobrellevar la situación.

 _"Que haría sin esta tonta y molesta latina"_ pensaba Quinn, mientras veía como la latina seguía riendo sin querer parar.

La rubia pensó en lo que había dicho y dijo para sí, - _ **vamos era patética, me preocupaba más por ella que por mí; cambié hasta la comida que más amaba por ella. Admítelo Fabray, es cosa de risa.-**_ Así que sin más Quinn comenzó a reír también.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que la rubia escuchó un ruido sordo. Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas _(esta vez por su ataque de risa)_ y lo que vio, no hizo más que provocarle un nuevo ataque de risa, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

La imagen que tenía a Quinn al borde de una breve carrera al baño, era a una latina tirada en el suelo junto a la mesa que sostenía una botella vacía y una a la mitad; pero lo más gracioso de todo era que la latina seguía retorciéndose de risa en el piso de la sala, ocasionando que uno de sus pies chocara con la mesa ratona (el ruido que había escuchado Quinn) y haciendo que la botella a medio terminar, se tambaleara y terminara cayéndole encima a la latina.

Estar con tu mejor amiga una noche en la que creías iba a ser todo un desastre, es un pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Y por increíble que parezca, con la influencia del alcohol en sus venas, en vez de parecer estar en un hoyo sin fondo y creer que no pasará de esta noche a causa de un desamor. La rubia solo sintió paz, tranquilidad, sintió que volvía a respirar sin dificultad y sintió su cuerpo más relajado. En vez de sentir que tenía que proteger a la latina y guardarse cosas. Ella sentía completa libertad de decirle todo pensamiento que cruzara por su mente; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Quinn se permitió no ser la protectora, sino dejarse proteger. Así se sentía con su mejor amiga, protegida, querida y en paz.

La rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio, estar con la latina era la mejor medicina para su corazón y su orgullo dañado.

Ahora que recordaba, esta situación era similar a una que había transcurrido casi un año atrás. Sólo que los papales eran invertidos; una latina renuente a hablar con Quinn sobre la chica que había roto su corazón sin siquiera saberlo, y una rubia dando apoyo y consuelo a su mejor amiga.

 **Santana: -¿Vez lo que provocas Fabray?-** Decía la latina fingiendo enojo. - **Ahora mi preciosa y costosa ropa está toda mojada y con olor a tequila. Esto es simplemente perfecto.-**

 **Quinn: -No es mi culpa que seas un gusano que no para de moverse ni cuando cae del sillón al suelo por reírse de las desgracias ajenas.-**

 **Santana: -¿Desgracias ajenas?-** Exageraba la latina. - **Por dios Q, ¡Negarle el sexo al cuerpo es casi un delito federal!-** Exclamó la morena alzando los brazos dramáticamente.

 **Quinn: -Tonta. Que tú andes saltando de cama en cama no significa nada, además tú lo dijiste tú tienes sexo, yo hacía el amor y hay un mundo de diferencia entre ambos. Aunque bueno... creo que Rachel si tenía Sexo conmigo mientras yo la adoraba de cuerpo completo.-**

 **Santana: -¡Horror! ¿Sabes Q? Hay cosas que no se dicen a los amigos, por más amigos que estos sean...-** Decía haciendo caras raras y haciendo gestos como si fuese a vomitar.

 **Quinn: -Cállate latina tonta, yo voy a contarte las cosas tal y como son.-** Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. - **Además como vas a entender si no te cuento hasta el más pequeño detalle...-** decía burlándose de la latina.

 **Santana: -Jaja, muy graciosa Fabray.** \- Dijo la latina levantándose del suelo. - **Así que dime... quieres seguir hablando hoy o prefieres parar, porque déjame decirte que tienes que contarme que rayos pasó en San Francisco ¿Conociste alguna chica sexy para tu mejor amiga?-** Dijo pícaramente cruzando los brazos, alzando la ceja y dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

 **Quinn: -Oh siii... Claaaro, un montón de chicas que quisieran tener una cita y algo más con la "Famosa Santana"-** decía la rubia en un tono burlón.

 **Santana: -¿Acaso lo que escucho es sarcasmo mi querida Lucy?-**

 **Quinn: -Mmmm... si, algo hay de eso...-** decía viendo distraídamente sus uñas. - **Y bueno, si aún tienes ganas de escuchar lamentos y uno que otro lloriqueo... Me gustaría terminar de contártelo, porque después de hoy, no quiero volver a pensar en eso... Quisiera terminar de sacar todo lo que tengo dentro...-** dijo con voz un tanto cansada.

 **Santana: -Entiendo Q, bueno... siendo así, soy toda oídos. Solo déjame ir a ponerme una playera seca, que se me están enfriando hasta las ideas...-** decía levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras. **-** **Si quieres ve a buscar algo a la cocina, bebidas o algo, tienes suerte de que haya pasado antes a comprar algo de comida... ah y por cierto...-** dijo la latina dejando un silencio momentáneo. Quinn la miró interrogante.

 **Santana: -Bienvenida a casa Q.** \- Le sonrió amablemente. - **Si te interesa claro, esta puede ser tu residencia por el tiempo que quieras, ¿Qué mejor que vivir con una famosa cantante? Y aun mejor, que esa famosa y sexy cantante sea tu mejor amiga.-** Sonreía orgullosa.

 **-A no ser, que quieras estar sola, si es así sabes que mi antiguo departamento está disponible para ti rubia teñida, cualquier decisión que tomes estará bien. No te sientas comprometida ¿Ok?-** Dijo giñando un ojo y dándole una media sonrisa.

 **Quinn** : le sonrió agradecida y contestó- **Muchas gracias San, pero de hecho... preferiría estar aquí contigo si no te importa, justo iba a proponértelo más tarde cuando estuvieses bebida y no tuvieras otra opción más que aceptar para que me quedara contigo.-** Dijo en broma.

 **-Además es mucho espacio para ti sola, no entiendo el punto de esta enorme casa si no hay con quien compartirla. ¿O es que conociste a alguien?-** Preguntó entre ilusionada y esperanzada, hacía mucho tiempo que Santana no se tomaba enserio a ninguna chica, a lo que la latina le contaba solo tenía algunas citas pero nunca pasaba de 1 semana, es más, era raro cuando salía con la misma chic veces, y curiosamente siempre eran rubias y de ojos azules...

Sin duda santana tenía bien definidos sus gustos, o sus tipos de "Chica ideal" como ella las llamaba, claro había salido también con morenas, pero al parecer las rubias ojiazules eran sus favoritas.

 **Santana: -jajaja no Q, no hay nadie todavía, pero me enteré de estas casas hace como 6 meses, una amiga me comentó de las nuevas residencias, que había mucha paz y tranquilidad y que eran sitios muy bonitos; además, componer mis canciones escuchando de fondo el bullicio de la ciudad era un poco desquiciante.-** Dijo la latina moviendo sus manos intentando darle énfasis a sus palabras.

 **Quinn: -jaja lo entiendo, no puedes hacer canciones para cortarse las venas con el ruido del claxon de los taxis y el vecino precoz que cada noche hacía trabajar los resortes del colchón**.- Decía la rubia recordando las veces que se había quedado en el departamento de la latina.

 **Santana: -¡Cierto! El vecino follo-todo-lo-que-se-mueva, jajaja ¿Sabes? Perdí la cuenta del número de chicas que llevaba a su departamento. Él sí que tenía un problema. Creo que pensaba que si no estaba con ellas, al otro día le dirían que no o algo.-** Contaba confundida.

 **Quinn: -Quizá de ahí aprendiste eso de ir saltando de cama en cama.-** Dijo burlona.

 **Santana: -Yo salto de cama en cama porque así debe ser... la verdad no me siento cómoda con una chica que casi no conozco en la intimidad de mi cama y lo sabes.-** Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

 **Quinn: -Claro, digo ¿porque compartir algo tan íntimo como tu cama, pero es fácil compartir tu cuerpo? ¿No? Claro ya entiendo.-** Dijo la rubia sarcásticamente.

 **Santana** : Sonriendo. **-** **Lo sé Q, es raro pero no puedo hacer mucho. No puedo darles amor pero puedo darles placer, soy honesta con ellas desde el principio. Si lo aceptan pasan unas buenas horas ejercitándose y reciben un placer inimaginable.-** Quinn se le quedó viendo como diciendo "¿Enserio?" - **Vamos Q, soy honesta. Si lo aceptan disfrutamos las dos y si no, pues tan amigas como siempre, yo no obligo a nadie a estar conmigo.-** Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Quinn: -Lo sé San, lo sé.-** Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - **Descuida ya llegará la chica adecuada, quiero sobrinos en un futuro próximo ¿entiendes? Así que ve buscándote una buena chica, es más ahora que eh trabajado en la agencia DiLaurentis conocí a una rubia muy guapa de ojos azules, quizá no la conozcas, al igual que yo, apenas va abriéndose paso en el mundo de la moda. Se llama Hanna, Hanna Marin y adivina... Es fan de una cantante latina que tengo frente a mí ahora mismo. Quizá si te portas bien conmigo le hable bien de ti, creo que es exactamente de tu** **tipo...-**

 **Santana: -Mmm... Wanky, muy bien rubia, si tú lo dices, será un placer conocer a una fan, ¡Pero espero que sea guapa eh!-** Dijo la latina para después giñar un ojo y girarse para ir a su habitación a cambiarse finalmente. - **Ya vuelvo**.-

 **Quinn: -Seguro**.- La rubia soltó un largo suspiro. La rubia recordó las palabras - _"Bienvenida a casa Q"-_ (dando un largo suspiro) Si... definitivamente se sentía como en casa.


	6. Capítulo 5: Un recuerdo más

**Capítulo 5: "Un recuerdo más"**

* * *

 **Descargo: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a su creador Ryan Murphy y Sara Shepard respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos. Saludos y espero que tengan una bonita semana anotherlamb91**

* * *

 **Quinn: -Seguro.-** La rubia soltó un largo suspiro. La rubia recordó las palabras _"Bienvenida a casa Q"_ , (dando un largo suspiro) Si... definitivamente se sentía como en casa.

Se puso de pie y caminó a donde supuso estaría la cocina, el alcohol le estaba pasando factura pero poco importaba, llegó a la cocina y la examinó rápidamente, era bonita y espaciosa, tenía un montón de alacenas y aparatos eléctricos. _"¿Dónde estará el vino?"_ Pensaba para sí.

Empezó a buscar en las gavetas y veía uno que otro traste, - _ **"Bingo, el destapa corchos, ahora el vino... mmm... el refri... Si quizá ahí"**_...- se acercó al refrigerador y si, efectivamente ahí encontró una botella de vino. La tomó, **"-mmm... copas..."-**

 **Santana: -¿Q?-** escuchó que la latina venía bajando las escaleras.

 **Quinn: -En la cocina S**.- Respondió la rubia que aún estaba buscando las copas.

 **Santana: -¿Ayudo con algo?-** Preguntó la morena desde el marco de la puerta.

 **Quinn: -Si, no encuentro las copas...-**

 **Santana: -¡Oh!, Lo siento Q, pero me temo que eso te lo debo, como te dije hoy es mi primer día aquí, solo traje una que otra cosilla. Y me temo que no estaba en mi lista las copas.-**

 **Quinn: -¿La casa venía amueblada?-** Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

 **Santana: -Mmm... si en su mayoría. ¿Por?-** Preguntó la latina un poco confusa.

 **Quinn: -Si la cocina está equipada con todo esto, dijo señalando a los electrodomésticos, no creo que no haya un par de copas en algún gabinete...-**

 **Santana: -bueno, no que yo recuerde, pero busquemos...-** dijo ayudando a su rubia amiga a revisar las gavetas. **-Así que Hanna ¿Eh?-** Preguntó la latina interesada, revolviendo los cajones y abriendo gabinete por gabinete. - **¿De dónde es y cómo se conocieron?-**

 **Quinn: -¿Acaso detecto un poco de interés?-** Dijo la rubia burlona. La latina soltó un pequeño bufido. - **Es de un lugar llamado Roosewood, y la conocí en la agencia DiLaurentis. Justamente en mi viaje a San Francisco.-**

 **Santana: -Vaya, así que algo bueno trajo ese viaje para tu mejor amiga ¿No?-**

 **Quinn: -Jaja, si claro. Bueno para ti, a mí me trajo muchos problemas con Rachel; pero bueno eso ya no importa. Después de todo ese viaje resultó positivo para mi carrera y al parecer para ti San**.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Santana: -¿Qué puedo decir Q?-** decía alzando los hombros. - **Soy simplemente irresistible.-**

 **Quinn: -Y humilde además de todo ¿No?-** Preguntó alzando su característica ceja.

La latina no contestó con palabras, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 **Quinn: -Bueno en vista de que no hay copas, ni vasos todavía... tendremos que compartir directo de la botella-**

 **Santana: -iiug, ¿Me aseguras que ya no hay rastros de baba de hobbit en ti?-** Dijo simulando asco.

 **Quinn: -¿Enserio Santana?-** Preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

 **Santana: -¿Qué? Es algo totalmente razonable, anda vamos... compartamos esa botella y sígueme contando que desastre armaste mientras yo estaba lejos de aquí.-**

Ambas caminaron rumbo a la sala nuevamente, se sentaron una frente a la otra en el sillón y se cruzaron de piernas mientras ponían en el espacio vacío la botella y el destapa corchos.

 **Santana: -Venga Q, cuéntale a tía Tana sobre ese viaje tuyo.-** Dijo destapando la botella y ofreciéndole a la rubia el primer trago.

 **Quinn: -Gracias.-** Dijo tomando la botella y dándole un buen trago, para después pasárselo a la morena. - **Verás. Luego de que "me diera un tiempo" con Rachel, no fui al apartamento, de hecho me fui al tuyo...-** reveló la rubia un tanto avergonzada, mientras levantaba la vista hacia la latina y esta le hacía un gesto con la mano de que no importaba, y esta vez era el turno de darle un sorbo a la botella para pasársela a Quinn y repetir lo mismo un par de veces durante la conversación.  
 **-Bien, pues al estar en tu departamento me quedé un poco atontada, no terminaba de entender que había pasado.** **Me sentía como fuera de la realidad, como pude, me comuniqué con la señora DiLaurentis para confirmar mi asistencia a la pasarela, pero había un problema, la pasarela sería en una semana más, y estando las cosas como estaban... no podía regresar al departamento con Rachel y fingir que no había pasado nada. Así que simplemente agoté tus reservas de alcohol…-** admitía avergonzada y un tanto sonrojada.

 **Santana: -¡Que hiciste que!-** Dijo abriendo la boca de par en par. - **Pero si eran más de...-**

 **Quinn: -Tranquila, tranquila** , - Decía interrumpiendo el regaño seguro que recibiría de la latina. - **Las reemplacé todas y cada una. Sólo que las necesitaba en ese momento. No supe a qué hora me dormí, pero lo último que recuerdo fue que pasé dos días y medio encerrada sin responder el teléfono, fue una reunión interesante... estábamos mi dolor, mi confusión y frustración, las botellas iban y venían, pero lo más dañado era mi orgullo "** _ **inquebrantable**_ **" por los suelos, mi corazón latía pesadamente, sentía que respirar era algo difícil, no comí nada y decidí que casi tres días era ya suficiente para quedarme sumergida en mi miseria... así que me duché y paré en el café que está cerca de tu edificio. Desayuné algo ligero ya que con todo el alcohol que había consumido en esos días no me sentía con ánimos de ingerir nada.**  
 **Solo tenía una sed que parecía no acabar y un dolor de cabeza increíble, así que fui ciudadana prudente y decidí no manejar, me fui caminando hasta el que había sido mi departamento desde hace un año... ese departamento donde compartí tantas cosas con ella.-** Relataba la rubia con voz ausente, cansada.

La latina escuchaba atenta mientras se pasaban entre sí la botella de vino que cada vez iba quedando más y más vacía.

 **-Iba caminando sin prisas, tambaleándome de vez en cuando ya que la resaca no se me había pasado del todo. Sentía una opresión a cada paso que me acercaba al departamento que compartía con Rachel, sabía que no estaba, así que iba "tranquila", no es que tuviera miedo de verla, pero no quería que me viera en ese estado, no quería provocarle lástima o algo.**  
 **Cuando llegué a la entrada del edificio me tomé mi tiempo para entrar, saludé al portero del edificio y subí por las escaleras, quería llegar y a la vez no ¿Entiendes?-**

La latina asintió dándole un nuevo sorbo a la botella.

 **-Bueno, pues cuando llegué al departamento abrí y me quedé parada en el marco de la puerta. Algo no estaba bien, había demasiadas hojas esparcidas por toda la sala, supuse que eran algunos de los libretos de Rachel, ya sabes que tiene bastantes y Rachel nunca ha sido muy ordenada que digamos cuando se trata de sus cosas, así que estaba por recogerlos cuando me detuve abruptamente. Sabía que Rachel se enfadaría o "no encontraría" (como ella decía) sus cosas si yo las movía. Además, se supone que yo entraría y saldría lo más rápido posible, o al menos eso intentaría.**

 **Me fui a la habitación (que compartía con Rachel), al abrir la puerta me encontré con otro mini desastre, la cama estaba destendida y había ropa a medio doblar en ella, se notaba que no le había dado tiempo de lavar su ropa y guardarla.**  
 **Me dirigí al armario para sacar una maleta de la parte superior y comenzar a sacar algo de ropa. No estaba segura de que debía llevar, así que sólo metí un par de vestidos, unos pantalones y mi pijama. Serían dos semanas así que debía llevar ropa suficiente. Continué buscando en mis cajones cuando escuché el ruido de unas llaves en la entrada del departamento.**

 **Por un momento me paralicé, me quedé inmóvil enfrente de la cama donde estaba abierta mi maleta de par en par. Las voces comenzaron a escucharse más claras lo que significaba que ya estaban dentro del departamento. Lo que no esperaba era la voz que escuché a continuación.-**

 **Jesse: -¿Y si pedimos comida china?, estoy que muero de hambre, esos tontos no pueden hacer bien su trabajo, por su culpa tenemos que ensayar fuera del teatro y sólo porque los novatos estos aún no se saben el libreto tenemos que ayudarlos. Es absurdo.-** Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en la sala.

 **-Además de que me canso de repetirles que este sillón es mi lugar, es el más cómodo de este lugar y por lo tanto me toca por derecho de antigüedad.-**

 **Quinn: -Claro, intenta robarme a mi chica y porque no quedarse con mi sillón favorito también.** \- Bufaba la rubia desde su recamara, entre susurros con las manos hechas puños y apretando los dientes.

 **Rachel: -¿Quieres calmarte? Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y no te permito que les hables así a esos pobres, es su debut.**

 **-Aunque sean nuestros reemplazos y sean nuevos tenemos que hacer un buen trabajo para que sean un buen reemplazo, nadie dirá que Rachel Berry no ayuda a los demás.**

 **Y de ese sillón, cada quien es libre de sentarse donde se sientan a gusto, y si acaso le llegara a pertenecer a alguien, sería a Quinn...** **ese es su sillón favorito.-** Terminó de decir la morena un poco tajante.

Rachel estaba angustiada por la rubia, desde ese día en el teatro donde la rubia había escuchado que ella estaba confusa en sus sentimientos, tanto con la rubia como con el chico de cabello rizado; no había sabido nada de ella.

No había regresado al departamento esa noche, ni la siguiente... llevaba casi 3 días sin saber de la rubia y eso la tenía muy mal.

En los ensayos estaba bien, pero las reuniones con sus futuros inversores y pasar más tiempo con Jesse del que estaba acostumbrada, tenían a la morena en un estado de alerta.

Seguía confundida porque el chico era muy atento con ella, no podía negar que había cierta química entre ellos tanto dentro como fuera del escenario.

Pero con Quinn, las cosas se dieron muy rápido. Desde que salieron de Lima y se encontraron en Nueva York el trato de la rubia fue cambiando, ya no estaban en secundaria y ahí afuera, las cosas eran más difíciles de hacer ella sola. La constante comunicación de Kurt con Quinn fue lo que las fue uniendo y sumándole el buen trato que recibía la morena por parte de la rubia... bueno... no supo en que momento Quinn se convirtió en una parte esencial para la morena, solo sabía que estando con Quinn se sentía completa, feliz y protegida. No es que Rachel no supiera defenderse sola o depender de ella misma; pero con Quinn, todo era más fácil, todo era mejor.

La fase de la universidad fue rápida y amena, aunque estuvo llena de pequeñas escenas de celos por parte de ambas. Quinn misteriosamente se ponía furiosa con la presencia de Brody, el "hombre de plástico" como le apodaban Santana y Quinn.

Brody, un buen compañero de NYADA con quien tuvo un lío amoroso que finalizó con Quinn abrazada a Rachel en el sofá del departamento, viendo películas y comiendo helado.

Las cosas se fueron dando hasta que llegó el día en que Quinn le dijo que empezaba a sentir cosas por ella, la morena estaba en shock, ¿Acaso escuchaba bien? La hermosa Lucy Quinn Fabray ex capitana de las porristas del McKinley, estaba diciendole que sentía atracción por ella, Rachel no se lo podía creer, tardó un par de segundos en confesar que ella sentía lo mismo.

La atracción entre ambas era increíble, tenían una conexión muy especial y siempre procuraban pasar su tiempo libre juntas, el cual fue disminuyendo ya que Rachel empezaba a hacer audiciones para musicales y Quinn (quien había estudiado fotografía) fue requerida como modelo para un comercial, y desde ahí, la carrera de fotógrafa había quedado en segundo plano ya que la popularidad de Quinn, por sus dotes actorales y su rostro angelical, la hacían lucir aún más hermosa (de ser posible), lo cual ayudaba enormemente en pagar las cuentas, así que la rubia tomó el modelaje como primera opción y de vez en cuando seguía fotografiando cuanta cosa llamaba su atención.

Rachel al audicionar una y otra vez se frustraba al no encontrar algo que fuese un digno reto para ella, pero el que la rubia la ayudara a repasar sus líneas cada noche, era un detalle maravilloso para la morena.

 _ **-¿Dónde estás Quinn?**_ _-_ Pensaba para sí la morena.

 **Jesse: -¿Rachel?-** Preguntó confundido, ya que la morena se había quedado pensativa un buen rato. - **¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal o algo?-** dijo mirando de arriba abajo a la morena.

 **Rachel: -¿Qué? Si, lo siento... estaba pensando en otras cosas...** \- dijo la morena con un poco de añoranza en su voz.

 **Quinn: -Vaya, eres taaaan aburrido... que ni siquiera Rachel te soporta. Eso es nuevo**.- Dijo la rubia con voz sarcástica, apareciendo desde el corredor rumbo a la sala donde se encontraban los actores.

 **Rachel: -Quinn...-** Dijo volteando sorprendida al encontrar a la rubia en el departamento.


	7. Capítulo 6: Todo de ti

**Capítulo 6: "Todo de ti"**

* * *

 **Descargo: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a su creador Ryan Murphy y Sara Shepard respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Bueno, eh aquí un capítulo más. Les pido que comenten para saber si continuo subiendo la historia o no. Saludos** anotherlamb91

* * *

 **Cause all of me**

(Porque todo de mi)

 **Loves all of you**

(Ama todo de ti)

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

(Ama tus curvas y tus bordes)

 **All your perfect imperfections**

(Todas tus perfectas imperfecciones)

 **Give your all to me**

(Dame todo de ti)

 **I'll give my all to you**

(Y yo te daré todo de mi)

 **You're my end and my beginning**

(Tú eres mi final y mi principio)

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

(Incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando

 **Because i'll give you all of me**

(Porque te doy todo lo mio)

 **And you give all of you.**

(Y tu me das todo lo tuyo)

 **All Of Me – John Legend**

 **Rachel: -Quinn...-** Decía anonadada.

 **Quinn: -Hola Rachel, ¿Ocupada?-** Preguntó señalando el montón de libretos que estaban esparcidos por la sala.

 **Rachel: -Quinn...-** Dijo nuevamente y esta vez fue acercándose hasta estar al frente de la rubia y lanzársele a los brazos, apretándola fuertemente como para reafirmar que la rubia estaba ahí y que no era un espejismo del cansancio que tenía la morena. - **Estás bien.-** Afirmó la morena aún sin soltar a la rubia.

El chico solo se limitaba a observar esa escena, no le agradaba nada que la rubia hubiese vuelto al departamento, él sabía que la rubia no había dormido en su departamento esos últimos días ya que había escuchado una conversación telefónica de la morena con Brittany, para preguntar si Quinn estaba con ella.

Pero que Quinn estuviese de vuelta y hablándole a Rachel como si nada pasara, no le daba tranquilidad al chico. Todo lo contrario, había hecho que Rachel admitiera que lo quería, pero bien sabía que la mayor parte del corazón de la morena le pertenecía a la rubia.

- _ **"Estas dos son inseparables, Quinn le perdonó sus confusiones... pero... ¿Le perdonaría una traición mayor? ¿Qué pasaría si logro hacer que Rachel se acueste conmigo?"**_ \- pensaba el chico de cabello rizado. Por ningún motivo permitiría que Rachel volviera con Quinn así como si nada. No. - _ **"Tengo que pensar bien mi jugada"...-**_

 **Quinn: -Claro que estoy bien, ¿Qué pensabas?-** Preguntaba la rubia confusa y feliz al mismo tiempo, al ver la reacción de la morena que seguía apretándola fuertemente. Los sentimientos encontrados de la rubia solo le permitieron corresponder el gesto de la morena, acercándola más si era posible, olvidándose momentáneamente de su estado de embriaguez y resaca.

 **Rachel: -Pensé de todo, no contestabas el teléfono, no le contestabas a Santana ni a Brittany, ni volviste a casa ese día, o los siguientes. ¡Que querías que pensara! Incluso llamé a los hospitales preguntando por ti, creía que habías tenido un accidente o que habías sido secuestrada, que se yo... estaba muy angustiada... No vuelvas a hacerme eso.-** Soltó la morena de una vez y sin respirar, con la voz sollozante.

 **Quinn: -Hey, hey, tranquila quieres, mírame, -** le decía al mismo tiempo que alzaba el mentón de la morena con su mano derecha, de modo que se miraran fijamente. - **Estoy bien. No contesté el teléfono porque olvidé el cargador aquí y bueno, no tenía como cargarlo... no volví porque necesitaba pensar y aclarar mi mente, sabes que no soy buena reaccionando cuando estoy enfadada, así que me fui al departamento de Santana, no quise preocuparte. Tranquila.-** Decía la rubia a la morena mientras esta última se aferraba nuevamente a Quinn y enterraba su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

 **Rachel: -Lo siento.-** Decía con voz temblorosa.

 **-Hmhmm...-** Un carraspeo interrumpió el momento de las chicas.

 **Jesse: -Si, muy bonito toda esta explicación de tu parte Quinn, pero como puedes ver, Rachel y YO, -** dijo haciendo alusión a que estaba interrumpiendo su momento con Rachel - **estamos ocupados ahora, no tardan en llegar unos compañeros y...-**

 **Quinn: -Me importa muy poco si interrumpo algo de tu agenda St. James, pero si tan ocupado estás, ahí está la puerta, con gusto te acompaño a la salida.-** Dijo la rubia tajantemente.

 **Jesse: -Quién demonios te crees que eres, ¿Por qué no te vas nuevamente eh? Estoy aquí porque Rachel y yo...-** decía enfurecido.

 **Quinn: -Rachel y tu tendrán que ensayar lo que quieras, cuando quieras; son compañeros de trabajo y lo entiendo, pero no te permito que me alces la voz en mi propia casa, ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para dar órdenes en NUESTRA (** dijo señalándose a sí misma y a Rachel) **casa?-**

 **Jesse: -Ante todo el mundo y aunque no te parezca, soy su novio. -** Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Novio". Intentando hacer sentir mal a la rubia.

 **Quinn: -Si, no lo olvido créeme. Ante todo el mundo lo eres. Pero tú bien sabes que eso no es real.-** Respondía la rubia sin mostrar un ápice de dolor, sino todo lo contrario.

Esa rubia que debería estar devastada por que su novia dudaba si escogerla a ella o al actor, mostraba completa tranquilidad, como si supiera algo que él desconocía.

Y eso, aunque Jesse no quisiera admitirlo... lo hacía sentir incomodo, realmente incomodo, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Haría uso de sus dotes actorales para disfrazar sus verdaderas reacciones.

Una voz intervino y rompió el silencio que se había creado en la sala de aquel departamento.

 **Rachel: -Escucha Jesse, será mejor que pospongamos el ensayo. ¿Podrías avisarle a los chicos**?- Dijo la morena al chico de cabello rizado, separándose un poco de la rubia.

 **Jesse: -Pero estrellita, no podemos posponerlo, recuerda que estos ensayos son primordiales porque...-** trataba de convencer a la morena.

 **Quinn: -¿Eres lento de entendimiento St. James? No siempre estás presumiendo tus "maravillosos"** \- decía haciendo ademanes con sus manos - **dotes de artista. Anda, esta es tu oportunidad, ve y pruébanos que no eres un inútil.-** Dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos y poniéndose en pose retadora.

 **Jesse: -No tengo que demostrarte nada Fabray, si no... Puedes preguntárselo a Rachel,** \- señaló a la morena - **ella no cree que sea un inútil.**

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en el departamento. Si las miradas matasen... bueno, ya hubiera dos cuerpos tirados en medio de la sala.

Quinn no quitaba su mirada de St. James, al igual que él no dejaba de ver a Rachel y a Quinn por turnos.

Finalmente, Quinn mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado, que causó que tanto Jesse como Rachel sintieran un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo. Jesse hizo un esfuerzo por demostrar lo contrario, intentando hacer notar que él no era intimidado por Quinn.

Pero para Rachel, esa fría mirada y esa sonrisa ladeada, sólo le recordaron a sus días de instituto; cuando Quinn era la abeja reina del Mckinley y ella era el blanco de un montón de slushies en su rostro.

 **Quinn: -¿Es cierto eso Rachel?-** preguntó desafiante, sin quitar esa sonrisa ladeada.

Rachel no sabía qué hacer, estaba anonadada por la pregunta de Quinn, pero más que nada ella estaba descolocada por el comportamiento de la rubia. Desde que habían comenzado su relación, esa parte "mala" esa "reina de hielo" había desaparecido. O al menos eso había creído. ¿Es que la reina de hielo había regresado?

 **Rachel: -Yo... escucha Jesse, tengo que hablar con mi novia, te agradecería que nos dejaras solas.-** Dijo la morena, evitando (de momento) responder a la pregunta de la rubia.

 **Quinn:** _ **-¿Su novia? Así que St. James no sabe que nos dimos un tiempo... interesante...-**_ Pensaba la rubia. **-Ya era hora de que quitaras tu trasero de mi sillón.-** Dijo la rubia con esa mirada desafiante que seguía poniendo los nervios a los dos actores.

 **Jesse: -Que sepas que me voy porque MI ESTRELLITA me lo pide Fabray.-** Dijo Jesse un tanto ansioso, ya que esa mirada por parte de la rubia lo ponía realmente nervioso y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantarle la mirada sin que la rubia se diese cuenta de sus evidentes nervios.

La rubia seguía en la misma posición retadora y amenazante, la morena estaba nerviosa, con ambas manos entrelazadas e intercambiando su mirada entre Jesse y el suelo de la sala.

Jesse avanzó hasta posicionarse frente a la morena y le dio un prolongado beso en su mejilla.

 **Jesse: -Nos vemos mañana estrellita.-** Dijo y volteó a ver a la rubia, que por primera vez miraba la despedida del chico con una sonrisa inquebrantable, esta vez la rubia no había hecho rabietas al ver la despedida de los jóvenes actores.

Eso, descolocó aún más a Jesse quien esperaba un ataque de celos por parte de Quinn. ¿Es que la rubia no abandonaría a la morena?

Sin más que hacer que retirarse del departamento donde obviamente salía sobrando, Jesse avanzó hasta la salida y cerró la puerta; dejando dentro del lugar un pequeño pero incómodo silencio.

 **Quinn: -¿Y bien? ¿St. James dijo la verdad?** \- interrogaba la rubia a la morena - **¿Crees que no es un completo inútil?-** decía cruzada de brazos y mirándola fijamente.

 **Rachel: -No quiero pelear Quinn... No ahora que por fin sé que no estás en algún hospital, o que no estás secuestrada, que no estás...-** se interrumpió a sí misma, dando un largo y cansado suspiro que tomó por sorpresa a la rubia.

 **-Estaba muy preocupada por ti Quinn. ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo en el departamento de Santana? -** dijo por fin, alzando la mirada y posándola fijamente en la chica que tenía al frente. - **¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas y mis mensajes? ¿Es que el teléfono fijo del departamento estaba descompuesto para que olvidaras llamarme y me dijeras que estabas bien, que no tenías pensado regresar por DIAS? Entiendo que no quisieras verme esa noche, pero supuse que regresarías por la mañana y al ver que no lo hiciste esa mañana... ni más tarde ese día, o al siguiente...** \- a la morena se le quebró la voz y se lanzó hacia la rubia apretándose fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Había extrañado a Quinn a cada momento desde que salió abruptamente de su camerino aquel día. A pesar de que estaba con Jesse y todo el elenco de Funny Girl se sentía sola. La rubia acostumbraba ir a verla casi todos los días y ver los ensayos desde la primera fila o tras bambalinas cuando le robaba a Rachel uno que otro beso.

Quinn no interrumpía a la morena, moría de ganas de consolarla y le alegraba escuchar que Rachel estaba preocupada por ella, pero las cosas no eran para olvidar y perdonar así sin más. No, esta vez no se lo dejaría a Rachel tan fácil. La rubia se había prometido resistir lo más que pudiese a las lágrimas de la morena, y bueno, no era fácil...

Además la morena se aferraba desesperadamente a su pecho, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello, podía sentir una que otra lágrima recorrer su piel. No le gustaba esta situación pero necesitaba que Rachel descifrara que sentía realmente por ella.

 **Quinn: -No me has contestado Rachel... Además ¿Cómo permites que ese tonto se siente en mi sillón? Ahora tendré que incinerarlo, o donarlo, o tirarlo, o algo... No quiero que se me pegue su estupidez.-** Decía la rubia simulando asco hacia aquel sillón, para intentar aligerar el ambiente producto de esas preguntas sin responder.

 **Rachel:** mostrando una pequeña sonrisa - **Tu tampoco me has contestado Quinn... en verdad estaba preocupada por ti.-**

 **Quinn: -Bueno, pues ya me vez aquí ¿No? Estoy bien, de maravilla** \- dijo con sarcasmo.

 **Rachel: -No me hables así Quinn, me lastimas...-** dijo con sus ojos aguados, sosteniendo sus lágrimas. - **Me recuerda a la Quinn Fabray que me odiaba, la que me llenaba de apodos y de slushies cada día. Quiero... no... EXIJO a la Quinn Fabray que me ama, aquella que en vez de slushies me da flores, aquella que en vez de insultos me dice palabras de amor y aliento, la Quinn con la que quiero hablar es con esa, no con la reina de hielo.-** Decía la morena cada vez más al borde de las lágrimas.

 **Quinn: -¿Lo exiges eh? Bueno, lamento decepcionarte Rachel, pero esa Quinn no quiere hablar contigo de momento, esa Quinn sigue lastimada y humillada.-**

 **-Esa Quinn quiere darte tu espacio para que no te sientas presionada a estar con ella. Aunque por lo que veo, no has estado muy sola como para meditarlo ¿Cierto?-**

 **Rachel: -Trabajamos juntos Quinn, es imposible evitar hablar con él. Además sabes que tienen que vernos juntos porque...-**

 **Quinn: -Porque delante de todo el mundo él es tu novio. Y yo... Yo sólo soy tu mejor amiga o tu compañera de piso. Cierto ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Oh espera, no lo hago.-** Dijo la rubia con un evidente tono de molestia y alejando a Rachel un poco de su pecho.

Cuando la morena levantó la vista hacia los ojos de la rubia, se percató de lo rojos que estaban y notó también unas marcas moradas debajo de sus ojos. Sin apartar la vista del rostro de Quinn, Rachel soltó una de las manos que rodeaban la cintura de la rubia y la levantó, pasándola suave y casi imperceptiblemente por las marcas moradas que había bajo esos ojos verdes y toques avellana que tanto le gustaban. Siguió tocando el rostro de la rubia con dulzura y delicadeza, tocando su sien, su mejilla, dando paso a la nariz, bajando por esos labios rosas que tanto adoraba y deteniéndose en su barbilla. Levantó la vista nuevamente para encontrarse con una Quinn que la miraba con un dejo de desconfianza y confusión en su rostro. No iba a mentir, ver esa mirada desconcertante en la rubia le rompió el corazón.

 **Rachel: -¿Por qué no volviste antes cariño?-** le preguntó la morena muy suavemente, casi como en un suspiro, lo cual fue suficiente para quebrantar la muralla que Quinn seguía manteniendo para no "caer" nuevamente en el juego de "estoy contigo hoy, mañana no sé".

 **Quinn: -¿De verdad importa?-** dijo apartando la mirada - **Querías saber si estoy bien, lo estoy. Y volví, estoy aquí ahora. El estado demacrado en que me vez, no es del todo tu culpa. Yo no manejo bien los rechazos y eh aquí el resultado.-** Dijo apartándose totalmente de Rachel, dando un paso atrás.

 **Rachel: -Yo no te rechacé Quinn, simplemente...-**

 **Quinn: -Simplemente un idiota se metió entre nosotras y ahora gracias a él, mi novia es mi Ex.-** Dijo cruzada de brazos y viéndola con una mirada que pretendía ser fría y distante, lo cual dio un resultado exitoso.- **Por cierto, él no sabe que rompimos ¿cierto?-**

Esa última frase tensó por completo el cuerpo de la morena.

 **Rachel: -Un tiempo no es "romper" Quinn,-** Dijo con la voz tensa y mirando a la rubia con cierta inseguridad. - **No para mí.-**

 **Quinn: -Es un poco extraño ¿no crees? Que le hayas ocultado eso... Digo, sin duda el ya estaría encima de ti si lo supiera**.- Dijo con la mirada más fría que Rachel había visto en mucho tiempo. **-¿Por qué ocultarlo eh?-**

 **Rachel: -¿Por qué decirlo? ¿Acaso querías que él estuviera "encima" de mí en este momento?** \- Dijo Rachel intentado hacer entrar en razón a la rubia. Quería provocarla para saber que sentía Quinn realmente y saber dónde rayos había estado. Y por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo... quería saber si la rubia había estado en compañía de alguna chica.

El sólo pensar en eso, la hacía sentir una inmensa rabia hacia quien la hubiera acompañado, ¿Y si había ido a un bar y una completa desconocida quería "consolar" a SU NOVIA? ¿Y si Quinn estuvo con alguien más? Quinn había dejado claro que se habían dado un tiempo, pero eso no significaba que fuesen "Ex". Para ser honesta, el que Quinn la hubiese llamado prácticamente "ex-novia" le había pasado factura a su ya maltrecho corazón.

 **-Que te quede claro Fabray, a la única persona que quiero "encima" de mí, eres tú.** Susurraba la morena sensualmente cerca del oído de la rubia, luego bajó sus labios a uno de los puntos claves del cuerpo de Quinn, su cuello.

Fue depositando suaves y mojados besos alrededor de este. - **¿Dónde estabas mi amor?-** preguntaba mientras seguía desarmando a la rubia con esos besos húmedos y utilizaba sus manos para ir dejando caricias en la parte baja de la cabeza de la rubia, enredando los dedos en el suave cabello rubio de su chica.

 **Quinn:** Tragando saliva con algo de dificultad, ya que estaba tratando de abstenerse de corresponder a esos besos y caricias que había extrañado en esos días. **-Es-estuve en el de-departamento de S-San, ya t-te lo dije-** dijo como pudo.

 **Rachel: -¿Sola?-** preguntó dejando un nuevo beso en el cuello de Quinn, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando.

Esa pregunta fue la que regresó a Quinn a la realidad. Se apartó bruscamente del lado de la morena, tomando las manos de Rachel para apartarla totalmente de sí. Le dirigió una mirada realmente Fría y la morena se hizo hacia atrás totalmente descolocada, el punto débil de Quinn era su cuello y el que la rubia la hubiese apartado de esa forma sólo significaba una cosa... "Estoy en problemas".

 **Quinn: -¿En serio Rachel? ¿Quieres saber si me fui estos días a tener sexo con cuanta mujer se me pusiera en frente?-**

 **Rachel** : Mirándola fijamente - **¿lo hiciste?** -preguntó dudosa

 **Quinn: -¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas? Joder Rachel, es que acaso es eso lo que te preocupa, que alguien venga y se pasee sobre tu "territorio".-**

 **Rachel: -¡No Quinn! Pero... bueno... yo...-** balbuceaba torpemente. - **Sé que hay un montón de zorras por ahí queriendo algo contigo, y que esas mujeres son más bonitas que yo y viéndote sola y vulnerable en un bar o donde quiera que estuvieras antes del departamento de Santana...-**

Quinn suspiró cansadamente y tomó a Rachel de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, gesto que usualmente tranquilizaba a la morena.

 **Quinn: -Escucha Rach, mírame.** \- La morena levantó su mirada y la posó en la rubia. - **No me gusta nada pensar en que tienes esas inseguridades para conmigo. Eso me indica que en este tiempo que llevamos saliendo no te has sentido realmente como mi pareja, alguien a quien sin duda quiero, aprecio y sobre todo respeto.-**

 **Rachel: -No es eso... es q...-**

 **Quinn: -Si, lo es. Quizá nunca te sentiste a gusto a mi lado, no sentías seguridad por mi parte y quizá esa es una de las razones por las que el idiota de St. James está metido en este triángulo amoroso del cual quiero sacarlo o... salirme yo... sea cual sea tu decisión final.-**

Decía la rubia mirando a la morena fijamente, causando que Rachel tragara saliva audiblemente.

 **-Siempre pensé que mi adoración por ti era obvia pero ya veo que no es así.** \- Continuaba la rubia - **Yo di por hecho que lo sabías ya que no soy muy "discreta" con mis sentimientos hacia ti. Pero aunque estamos en una etapa difícil de la relación, quiero que te quede bien claro que para mí, no hay mujer más hermosa que tú.** \- decía la rubia abrazando a la morena, rodeando con sus manos su cintura y mirándola fijamente.

 **-Esos defectos que tanto discute la gente de ti, yo los adoro.-**

 **-Adoro la forma en que te desesperas y comienzas a soltar una verborrea que nadie puede callar** \- dijo mirando sus labios - **Adoro tu cabello que desprende ese aroma que me vuelve loca-** dijo tocando su cabello con la mano derecha- **Amo perderme en tu mirada, tratando de descifrar que secretos hay tras esa mirada chocolate-** dijo mirando fijamente sus ojos, mientras juntaba sus frentes **\- Amo esta nariz** -dijo tocándola con su dedo índice derecho y depositando un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz de la morena- **Amo tus labios que me hacen temblar con el más mínimo de los roces** -decía rozando sus labios con los de la morena. - **Amo tus manos** ,- dijo acariciando con sus dedos las palmas de la morena, - **A** **mo tus piernas que tan bien se enredaban en nuestras noches de amor...-**

Para este momento, Quinn se había rendido a sus sentimientos, sucumbiendo a ellos tras ver la inseguridad de la morena y su inminente preocupación por ella a través de esos días que estuvo fuera.

 **-Amo tu voz, que me hipnotiza y me tranquiliza, amo tu perseverancia y decisión de lograr tus metas. Amo todo de ti Rach, lo bueno, lo malo, lo que te gusta a ti y hasta lo que odias de ti misma. Amo compartir mis alegrías y tristezas contigo, adoro todos y cada uno de nuestros días juntas, desde la mañana en que me levanto y tú ya estás levantada haciendo tus ejercicios a los días en que tengo la suerte de verte dormida después de una noche de pasión.-**

Decía la rubia detalladamente, mientras recorría los rasgos de la cara y partes del cuerpo de Rachel. Quien para ese momento, estaba sumergida en una ola inmensa de sentimientos que se desbordaban por culpa de la rubia de ojos avellana.

 **-Amo como tiemblas al sentir mis caricias, por leves que estas sean.-** Decía rozando de arriba abajo las manos de la morena. - **Así que dime Rach, en verdad quieres que siga "encima" de ti...-** susurró la rubia, al oído de la morena, dándole una leve mordida en él.

Rachel dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y contestó en un suspiro casi imperceptible. - **Sí mi amor... Te quiero encima de mi justo ahora...-**


	8. Capítulo 7: Volví a caer

**Capítulo 7: "Volví a caer"**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más. Les pido que comenten para saber si les está gustando la historia o no. Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico.**

* * *

 **Descargo: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a su creador Ryan Murphy y Sara Shepard respectivamente.**

* * *

 **So love me like you do, love me like you do,**

Ámame como lo haces, ámame como lo haces,

 **love me like you do,**

ámame como lo haces,

 **love me like you do, touch me like you do,**

Ámame como lo haces, tócame como lo haces,

 **touch me like you do... What are you waiting for?**

Tócame como lo haces... Qué estás esperando?

 **Fading in, fading out on the edge of paradise,**

Debilitado por dentro, debilitado por fuera en la cima del paraíso.

 **every inch of your skin is a holy grail i've got to find**

Cada centímetro de tu piel es un lugar sagrado que encontrar

 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire.**

Solo tú puedes hacer arder mi corazón, arder mi corazón.

 **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace cause I'm not thinking straight,**

Te dejaré elegir la fase porque no estoy pensando bien,

 **my head spinning around I can't see clear no more...**

mi cabeza girando alrededor no puedo seguir viendo claramente...

 **What are you waiting for?**

Qué estás esperando?

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do,**

Ámame como lo haces, ámame como lo haces,

 **love me like you do, love me like you do,**

ámame como lo haces, ámame como lo haces,

 **touch me like you do, touch me like you do...**

tócame como lo haces, tócame como lo haces...

 **What are you waiting for?**

Qué estás esperando?

 ** _ Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding_**

 **Rachel: -Si, mi amor... Te quiero encima de mi justo ahora...** susurraba la morena al oído de la rubia.

Aquel atisbo de seguridad que había en la rubia desapareció tal como había venido a ella. Las palabras de la morena la dejaron helada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que solo había ido al departamento para recoger un poco de ropa; pero ahí estaba, a punto de sucumbir a sus deseos.

 **Quinn:** -cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido aliento de la morena en su piel - **Rach, n-no, no de-debemos...** \- la morena había comenzado a chupar y morder levemente la suave piel olor vainilla que tanto le fascinaba, mientras que la rubia tragaba saliva con dificultad. - **Rach bas-basta...-** alcanzó a decir.

 **Rachel: -No lo pienses cariño,** \- seguía recorriendo la piel de la rubia, deslizando su lengua por el cuello de la misma y soplando levemente **\- -Déjate llevar mi cielo, te quiero... te quiero...-**

La mente de la rubia estaba hecha añicos, tenía una batalla mental entre lo que su lado razonable decía y lo que su corazón mandaba; eso sin mencionar una parte más abajo de su anatomía que reclamaba atención inmediata.

 **Quinn: -Escucha Rach, no está bien hacer esto...** \- dijo logrando apartar a la morena de su lado.

 **Rachel:** -Confundida y excitada, la miró a los ojos **\- ¿Por qué? ¿E-es que ya n-no me de-deseas?-** Preguntaba con dificultad, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Su mirada herida y confundida se mezclaba con la de la rubia, que tampoco estaba en el mejor de sus momentos. Un silencio incómodo y una tensión que casi podía cortase con un cuchillo se formó en aquella sala.

Quinn bajó la mirada analizando que rayos haría ahora, por una parte estaba lidiando con su lado racional que era el que la mantenía alejada de la morena en ese momento, ya que si la situación fuese otra ya tendría a la morena acostada en el sillón desnudándola, tocando y besando cada parte de la anatomía de la misma.

Pero bueno, las cosas eran como eran y no podía olvidar esos días que estuvo tomando hasta olvidar y casi paralizar todos sus sentimientos; entumeciendo su cabeza para dejar de pensar en que había hecho mal para llegar a ese punto de su casi separación.

Sus sentimientos, bueno... que decir de ellos, sentía confusión, traición, dolor... pero también... también sentía un irrefrenable deseo por Rachel, sentía ansiedad por recorrer su piel desnuda y besar cada rincón de aquel cuerpo que tan bien se amoldaba al suyo, sentía anticipación de lo que sabía estaba por venir, una ternura inmensa al ver los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos que Rachel había esparcido en su cuello y ver esa mirada de confusión en la morena que estaba mirando al suelo en ese momento, jugando con sus manos como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa; pero sobre todo, sobre todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos que la envolvía había un sentimiento que por más que quisiera ocultar, este sentimiento se negaba terminantemente a ser ignorado. El amor. El amor que sentía por Rachel predominaba en su corazón y en su mente, sabiendo cual sería el inevitable final de aquel encuentro tan inesperado.

La rubia soltó un largo suspiro, que hizo reaccionar a Rachel; quien levantó la mirada y Quinn pudo observar como esos ojos chocolate estaban luchando por contener sus lágrimas. Esa conexión en sus miradas le dio un poco de tranquilidad a Rachel, ya que no se esperaba que la rubia rechazara los besos y caricias que habían estado compartiendo momentos atrás.

La morena estaba como hipnotizada, luchando sin éxito por retener las lágrimas que para ese momento caían libremente por sus mejillas.

Quinn se acercó a ella lentamente, como cuando un león acecha a su presa y esta se queda quieta, esperando por el ataque del león.

Cuando la rubia estaba a sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, alargó la mano en dirección a las mejillas de Rachel y utilizando su pulgar fue secando las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus orbes color chocolate.

 **Quinn: -¿Cómo me preguntas eso mi amor?** \- dijo viendo fijamente a Rachel **\- ¿Es que no es evidente que solo quiero estar contigo?** \- decía subiendo su mano libre a la altura de la otra mejilla de Rachel y repitiendo la acción de secar las lágrimas del rostro de su morena. - **¿Crees que me iría a buscar a alguien más, cuando todo lo que quiero y todo lo que me hace feliz está aquí?** \- dijo bajando su mano derecha y posicionándola en la barbilla de la morena quien no podía dejar de llorar. **-Mirame Rach-** Dijo con la mirada aún fija en la morena - **Mírame y dime sin temor a nada, que es lo que quieres de mi.-**

 **Rachel: -** Controlando un poco sus lágrimas **-. - A ti Quinn, te quiero a ti**.- Rachel no pudo decir nada más, ya que se vio interrumpida por los dulces y suaves labios rosados de su chica.

Siempre había amado la forma en que Quinn la besaba; como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo para ella, como si ese fuera el último beso que compartirían. Si bien Rachel tenía sentimientos por Jesse, en nada se comparaban con el sentimiento de pertenencia que sentía con la rubia.

Quinn seguía besando suave y lentamente a Rachel, fue bajando y dejando un camino de besos por el cuello de la morena, mientras bajaba las manos hacia la cintura de esta última para acercarla más de ser posible.

Mientras tanto, Rachel agradecía que la rubia la sostuviera ya que sentía que podría caerse en ese mismo momento las piernas le temblaban por anticipación y el enorme deseo que sentía ya que Quinn la había desarmado completamente con aquellas palabras. La rubia se apartó solo un poco deteniendo sus besos para decirle a la morena.

 **Quinn:** **-Vamos mi amor, vamos a nuestra cama.-**

Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y caminaron hacia su dormitorio, donde sólo al entrar Rachel se percató de la maleta que estaba ocupando gran parte de la cama y eso la hizo detenerse completamente, ocasionando que la rubia se viera detenida casi al mismo tiempo.

Quinn la miró confundida y al dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando la morena, se dio cuenta de que Rachel debía estarse imaginando mil y un historias.

 **Quinn: -Mi amor, ¿estás bien?-** La rubia esperaba a que Rachel reaccionara y saliera de su estado atónito.

 **Rachel: -¿T-te vas a-a ir?** \- dijo mirándola con miedo.

 **Q** **uinn: -Claro, ya te lo había dicho**. - Respondió un poco confundida por la reacción de la morena, quien al escuchar la respuesta de Quinn se puso un poco pálida. - **¿Amor?-** dijo un tanto preocupada.

 **Rachel: -¡Pensabas acostarte conmigo para después irte y abandonarme!** \- Reclamó Rachel tomando un tono color rojizo en sus mejillas.

 **Quinn: -Jajajaja ¿De qué estás hablando mi cielo?-** decía mientras se acercaba a la morena.

 **Rachel: -¿Y aún así tienes el descaro de reírte en mi cara? ¡Que sep...-** Nuevamente la morena fue silenciada por unos suaves labios.

 **Rachel: -No creas que...-** La rubia le dio un beso más profundo.

 **Rachel: -No es justo...-** decía mientras recibía un nuevo beso por parte de la rubia.

 **Quinn: -¿Puedo explicarte ya?** \- decía juntando su frente con la de Rachel.

 **Rachel: -Mhmm...** \- Murmuró asintiendo lentamente y besando suavemente a la rubia.

 **Quinn: -Vine por ropa para mi viaje a San Francisco. ¿Recuerdas? Se supone que debería de darte espacio para que pensaras bien las cosas, pero me resulta realmente agotador estar lejos de ti. Por eso no quería que llegáramos a este punto, donde soy totalmente incapaz de dejar de tocarte.-**

 **Rachel: -No te vayas, quédate conmigo.** \- decía en tono suplicante la morena. - **Sé que conocerás a alguien que hará que te olvides de mí...-**

 **Quinn: -Y vamos de nuevo con alguien paseándose en tu territorio. No quiero discutir Rach. Ambas necesitamos tiempo y lo sabes.** \- Dijo dando un paso atrás-.

 **Rachel:** -Dando un paso hacia adelante-. - **No es eso cariño... Sabes que soy insegura, no puedo evitarlo.-**

Y por increíble que pareciera Quinn la entendía. Kurt había mencionado durante su época escolar que Rachel era una chica insegura; producto de todas las burlas que había recibido en McKinley. Cosa donde tristemente, Quinn era responsable de varias de ellas.

Así que armándose de paciencia, suspiró y tomó de ambas manos a Rachel, entrelazando sus dedos.

 **Quinn: -Escucha, te quiero. Eres mi novia, casi ex... perooo...** \- acotó al ver la expresión de angustia en la morena - **Eres la única para mí. Así como tu trabajas con Jesse y un montón de chicos y chicas que están que se mueren por ti. Yo tengo que trabajar con chicas y chicos que me coquetean, perooo...-** interrumpió de nuevo al ver que Rachel estaba comenzando a fruncir el ceño - **siempre les menciono a la hermosa novia que me espera en casa.-** dijo sonriendo suavemente. **-¿Qué más puedo necesitar? ¿Para que buscar algo si ya lo tengo? y además...** \- dijo acercándose al oído de la morena - **Me vuelves loca Rachel Berry…** \- susurró sensualmente, dando un leve mordisco a la suave piel del cuello de Rachel. - **Solo tú logras eso en mí.-**

 **Rachel: -Te quiero Quinn**.- Decía la morena con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto que la boca de Quinn en su piel.

 **Quinn: -Yo te quiero más Rach.-**

 _ **POV Quinn:**_

Estaba realmente nerviosa, no es que fuese la primera vez que haría el amor con Rachel, pero era nuevo de un modo extraño.

Sentía anticipación. Ansiedad. Deseo. Amor. Amor. Amor.

Rachel era la personificación de todo lo que un día quise en mi pareja. Para la mayor parte del mundo era una morena odiosa, que trataba a todos como si fueran seres inferiores a ella, una diva en toda la extensión de la palabra; pero para mí... para mí ella era diferente, para mí, Rachel era mi complemento.

Era una chica dulce y adorable, tenía una personalidad fuerte pero a la vez un tanto débil, luchaba por lo que quería y fijaba sus metas no importa cuán difíciles fueran. Rachel era en un sentido literal "mi otra mitad".

Mi mejor mitad.

Ver a Rachel parada frente a mí, era una total locura tomando en cuenta nuestra situación sentimental actual.

Tomé los bordes de la playera color durazno que tenía puesta mi hermosa morena y sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos fui levantándola lentamente para ver si había algún rastro de arrepentimiento de parte de ella.

No lo había.

Me acerqué a sus apetitosos labios y los rocé lentamente, hasta que las manos de Rachel tomaron la parte trasera de mi cuello, jalándome hacia ella para besarme.

Amo la forma en que los labios de Rachel se acoplan a los míos, amo su sabor a fresa en su piel y labios.

Tomé sus labios con ternura, hasta que poco a poco fuimos profundizando el beso dándole un tono pasional.

Tomé a Rachel de la cintura, mientras bajaba suavemente una de mis manos para acariciar parte de sus hermosas y sexys piernas; tomé una pierna y la subí a mi cintura, lo que provocó que Rach subiera la otra, teniéndome atrapada entre sus piernas mientras yo la cargaba y seguía besándola, sintiendo la dulce ambrosía de saborear nuevamente la piel de la chica que tanto amaba.

Rachel estaba ansiosa, así que empezó a balacear levemente sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás haciendo que nuestros centros rozaran aún con la ropa puesta.

Como pude caminé hacia la cama y con dificultad aparté la maleta haciendo que lo poco que había adentro cayera en el suelo de la habitación. Dejé a Rach sobre la cama suavemente; ella debajo de mí. Puse ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza para sostener mi peso y no aplastarla, mientras dejaba pequeñas mordidas en su cuello y me dirigía hacia abajo, en el valle que formaban sus pechos.

Pasé mi lengua por encima del sujetador de mi amada, quien para esos momentos subía su cadera para encontrarse con la mía, tratando de generar un roce entre ambas.

Luego, repetí la acción con el otro pecho, mientras con una de mis manos acariciaba el pecho libre para darle atención a ambos. Me apoyé en mi codo para con mi mano que estaba junto a su cabeza deslizarla hacia el seguro de su sujetador.

Cuando quité el seguro, se lo deslicé para arrojarlo a alguna parte de la habitación.

Me quedé un momento observando su anatomía y viendo lo sexy que se veía mi chica con su cabello desordenado alrededor de las almohadas, mordiéndose su labio inferior y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos un tanto obscurecidos por el deseo.

Baje lentamente en dirección a sus labios, tomando suavemente con mis dientes el labio inferior de Rachel y masajeando uno de sus pechos con una mano, masajeando y apretando suavemente, provocando que Rach soltara un gemido que me encendió más de lo que ya estaba.

 **Quinn: -Relájate mi amor...-** le decía mientras esparcía besos en su cuello y me acercaba peligrosamente a uno de sus pezones. Cuando llegué a él, lo metí en mi boca succionando suavemente y pasaba mi lengua sobre el mismo, haciendo círculos y mordiéndolo levemente para no lastimarla, provocando que Rach arqueara su espalda para no perder el contacto con mi boca.

Mientras que con mi mano le daba atención a su otro pecho; repetí la acción con ambos pechos y Rachel ya estaba más que excitada.

 **Rachel: -Quinny, cariño-** decía entrecortadamente - **Mmhmm, yo quiero, te quiero sentir…-**

Rachel se levantó a mi nivel, dejándome sentada de rodillas encima de ella. Tomó el final de mi playera blanca y la subió hasta sacarla de mi cuerpo, aventándola por los aires. Su mirada se perdía en mis abdominales que no eran muy marcados, pero lo suficiente como para hipnotizar a mi chica.

Su mirada subió hasta mis pechos y pasó sus manos para quitar el seguro de mi sujetador.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ambas reflejábamos el deseo y la pasión que compartíamos cada vez que estábamos juntas.

Ella se acercó a besar uno de mis pechos y morderlo suavemente sacando un gemido de mi parte, tomé el botón de su pantalón y metí la mano tocando las bragas que estaban totalmente empapadas a estas alturas.

Al rozar con las puntas de mis dedos su húmedo centro, Rachel empezó a moverse para conseguir más roces entre nosotras.

Saqué mi mano de sus pantalones ante su confundida mirada y me puse de pie; empecé a desnudarme completamente y al ver lo que hacía, Rachel hizo lo mismo.

Una vez que ambas estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, me acerqué a Rach y me volví a posicionar sobre ella, la besé apasionadamente tratando de transmitirle todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos en esos besos cargados de amor.

Deslicé una de mis manos hacia su ya hinchado clítoris y con dos de mis dedos comencé a hacer pequeños círculos en él, sin dejar de besarla en los labios y parte de su cuello.

Cuando sentí su humedad ir creciendo, deslicé un dedo suavemente dentro de ella; Rachel soltó un gemido fuerte y cerró los ojos mientras yo seguía deslizando mi dedo dentro y fuera de ella, cuando vi que ella movía sus caderas para hacer un poco más de presión metí un segundo dedo en ella, ocasionando un pequeño temblor en mi morena.

Bajé mis labios a sus pechos, los cuales chupaba y mordía con pasión y entrega; pero sin llegar a ser brusca con ella. Estuvimos así por varios minutos, entregándonos al amor y pasión que recorría nuestros cuerpos, y aceleraba como locos a nuestros corazones.

 **Rachel: -Te amo, te amo, no pares** \- gemía mi hermosa chica.

 **Quinn: -no lo haré mi amor, te amo -** dije mientras ponía un tercer dedo dentro de ella.

 **Rachel: -Ugh Quinny, sigue, sigue, ya casi...-** decía entre gemidos.

Y efectivamente, en mis dedos comenzaba a crearse una presión alrededor de estos y sin dudarlo los saqué, dejando a Rachel totalmente confundida y un tanto frustrada al verse al borde del orgasmo.

 **Rachel: -¿Que rayos...-**

 **Quinn: -Shhh..-.** Dije acercándome a su oído.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

 **Rachel: -No es justo amor, estaba a punto de...-**

 **Quinn: -Shhh...** Repetí y comencé a posicionarme justo donde su centro se unía al mío. Cuando lo logré, nuestras humedades se mezclaron y no pudimos reprimir el gemido que se nos escapó a ambas; comencé a moverme de adelante hacia atrás.

Nuestros centros se rozaban deliciosamente mientras que Rachel apretaba mis dedos y se balanceaba contra mí, cada vez aumentando el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos.

 **Rachel: -Más rápido amor...-**

No respondí con palabras, solamente aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos, sentí que un fuerte orgasmo se formaba en mi interior y conociendo a Rachel como la conocía, estaba a punto de llegar también.

 **Quinn: -Te amo.-**

Y eso fue todo. Con esas palabras Rachel llegó a un orgasmo tan grande, que sentía sus estremecimientos uno a uno sobre mi piel sensible, fue tan grande que fue inevitable que me arrastrara con ella. Ambas soltamos un gemido desde lo más profundo de nuestras gargantas. Con la respiración totalmente acelerada, me dejé caer a un lado de ella para no aplastarla.

Está demás mencionar que ambas teníamos una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cuando nos recuperamos un poco, ambas volteamos acomodándonos de costado para vernos de frente.

Acomodé uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, el cual me impedía ver su mirada brillante y no pude evitar sonreír tontamente.

 **Quinn: -¿Cómo te sientes?-**

 **Rachel: -De maravilla...** \- contestó con una mirada traviesa - **¿Sabes?** \- me preguntó.

 **Quinn: -Mjm...-** Contesté maravillada con el brillo de sus ojos y su semblante radiante.

 **Rachel: -** Se sonrojó un poco- . - **Se me entumieron los pies** -Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y tapándose parte del rostro con su mano.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y suavemente quité su mano para ver su rostro sonrojado y hermoso.

 **Rachel: -No te burles** \- me dijo, haciendo un tierno puchero.

 **Quinn:** - **Lo siento** -le contesté- **pero no puedo evitarlo. Te amo**.

 **Rachel: -Y yo a ti.** \- me dijo mirándome fijamente- **Lo hago y no necesito este tiempo para pensarlo. Lo de Jesse...-**

La interrumpí. No quería arruinar mi momento de felicidad, quería ignorar la cruel realidad de mi relación con Rach, si bien, lo que había pasado era maravilloso... no quería pensar que fue un error. No. Fue sólo que... volví a caer. Sucumbí a mi debilidad por mi inmenso amor por ella y no pude evitar el pensamiento de que quizás y sólo quizás... dependiendo de la verdadera decisión de mi morena... Tal vez esta fuera la última vez que estaría con ella...

Ese terrible pensamiento, envió un escalofrío en mi cuerpo y una punzada directo a mi corazón, con mis manos hice que Rachel se acercara más a mi cuerpo, pasando una mano por debajo de su cintura y la otra acariciaba el suave cabello de mi novia, Rachel soltó un suspiro en mi cuello y se aferró más a mí, mientras yo no paraba de pensar que nos depararía mañana...


	9. Capítulo 8: Una llamada inesperada

**Capítulo 8: " Una llamada inesperada"**

* * *

 **Descargo: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a su creador Ryan Murphy y Sara Shepard respectivamente.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8: " Una llamada inesperada"_

 **Santana: -Vaya Fabray, tú sí que sabes dar espacio-** se mofaba la latina, dando un sorbo más a la botella casi por la mitad que compartía con la rubia. **-Tú sabes, la mayoría sólo se aleja un tiempo y ven que pasará después... pero tú... jajajaja te llevas el premio fabray.-**

 **Quinn: -Ni me digas San, estaba más desconcertada de lo que estás tú ahora... así que ¿Puedes siquiera imaginarme?-**

 **Santana: -¿Imaginarte? Pff, no gracias.-** Respondía la latina frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

 **Quinn:** Tomando uno de los cojines más cercanos y lanzándoselo a la latina en forma juguetona. **-Tonta. Sabes, creo que tanto líquido está empezando a hacerme efecto. ¿El baño?-** Preguntó levantándose un poco torpe en sus movimientos debido al alcohol.

 **Santana: -Saliendo al pasillo a mano izquierda. Es la puerta del fondo.-** Decía la latina un tanto distraída; mirando al rededor en busca de algo pero no sabía que. (Las bebidas la estaban afectando también).

La rubia caminaba a paso lento, ya que al haberse "levantado de golpe" se sentía un tanto mareada, ella nunca había sido de beber en grandes cantidades pero, en vista de sus últimas experiencias... bueno, eso había cambiado un poco.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, la latina seguía mirando alrededor, tratando de encontrar el objeto de aquel sonido extraño que interrumpía el silencio de la sala.

* * *

 _ **POV SANTANA**_

 **-El teléfono fijo no puede ser, mmm... ¿Un celular?. ¡Si!. Ahora donde dejé ese molesto aparato-** Seguía divagando internamente, mientras alzaba algunos cojines esparcidos en el suelo producto de su anterior caída **. -¡Ahí estás!-** festejé mi increíble descubrimiento.

 _"Llamada entrante: Número desconocido"_

Fruncí el ceño realmente desconcertada, ya que este número no pudo haber caído en manos de algunos fans ¿o sí? ¿Y si era de la disquera? ¿Mi madre? ¿Del hospital?

 **-Mmmm... ¿quién rayos eres? -** pensaba **-Pff, que remedio contestaré, quizás sea importante.-**

 **-¿Hola?-** Diablos, mi voz está algo ronca... debe ser por el vino, y las cervezas... y el tequila... ¡Basta Santana, concéntrate! Me dije internamente.

 **-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola?-**

Nada...

 **-Carajo, si es de nuevo el tipo del cable, ya les dije que ya contraté otro servicio, gracias.-** Iba a colgar, esa llamada no tenía sentido. Colgué.

Justo en el momento en que iba a dejar mi teléfono en la mesa de centro, éste volvió a sonar. Miré la pantalla del mismo.

 _"Llamada entrante: Número desconocido"_

 **-¿Hola?-** Contesté

Silencio...

Colgué.

 _"Llamada entrante: Número desconocido"_

Solté un bufido y atendí nuevamente.

 **-Escucha, quien quiera que seas. No estoy de humor para llamadas de broma, o llamadas espeluznantes a las tantas de la madrugada. Así que si no quieres que investigue tu dirección y vaya a patear tu trasero te recomiendo que...**

 **X: -¿Sanny?-** Una dulce voz que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara al 1000% se escuchó en la bocina de mi teléfono. **-¿Sanny eres tú? ¿Hola?-**

Mierda, carajo, carajo, mierda, mierda.

No, no podía ser ella. ¿Cómo consiguió mi nuevo número? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que con sólo escuchar su voz, tenga estremecimientos en todo mi cuerpo?

 **X: -¿Santana?-** La escuché confundida **. -Mmm… ¿Habré marcado mal?-**

 **-Y-yo, ho-hola, hola Brittany...-** articulé como pude. Me aclaré la garganta y le pregunté: - **Amm... ¿Cómo estás?-** Carajo... ¿Me están sudando las manos?.

 **Brittany: ¿San? Que bueno, estaba empezando a creer que había marcado mal...-**

Dios, esa voz... Trago saliva pesadamente, no creí que volver a escucharla me haría sentir así, no de nuevo.

 **Brittanay: -Sanny, lamento llamar a estas horas pero...** \- noto incertidumbre en su voz **\- ¿Sabes algo de Quinn?-** Me pregunta un poco confundida, supongo que no sabe que eh vuelto a Nueva York.

¡Vaya! así que de eso se trata **. -¿Porque? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?-** Le pregunto envalentonada por el alcohol, no recuerdo haberle hablado así nunca. Creo que mi voz delata mis nervios. ¡Carajo!

 **Brittany: -Amm...-** La conozco demasiado, sé que está nerviosa. - **¿Quinn te ha hablado hoy? Es solo que... ella discutió con Rachel y...-**

 **-Pff ¿Discutieron?-** La interrumpo **\- Fue más que una simple discusión por quien tiene que lavar los trastes esta vez, o quien apagará la luz del cuarto Brittany.-** Le contesto un poco alterada **. -¿Con que cuento te salió el hobbit esta vez? ¿Está contigo?-**

 **Brittany: -Yo.. ammm... no lo sé, Rachel me marcó muy alterada buscand yo no eh sabido nada de ella en varios días... pero puedo deducir por tu respuesta que sabes dónde está Q ¿Cierto? y no, Rachel no está conmigo, aún... aunque viene de camino a mi casa justo ahora.-**

 **-Bueno Brittany, no te dejes engañar por ese hobbit traidor. Yo en tu lugar le cerraría la puerta en la cara y le pondría candado a mi puerta.-**

 **Brittany: -¿Qué pasó San? ¿Quinn está bien?-** la escucho realmente preocupada esta vez.- **¿Estás... estás enojada conmigo por hablarte a estas horas?-**

Dios, como puede ser tan inocente y dulce a la vez...

 **-No britt's, no es eso. Lo siento-** Suelto un suspiro **\- lo siento mucho, es sólo que no estoy muy bien que digamos... Y Quinn está bien descuida. Estoy con ella.-**

 **Britt: -¿Quinny está en parís? o ¿Dónde estás ahora San? ¿Regresaste?-** Carajo... ¿Es emoción lo que detecto en su voz? No, no, no Santana, ¡NO!

 **-Si britt, regresé hoy precisamente. Y bueno, déjame decirte que no tuve la bienvenida que yo esperaba... pero bueno Quinn está conmigo, descuida. Aunque... lleva mucho tiempo en el baño… Quizá se fue por la tasa o la muy tonta se quedó dormida…-** Le contestaba mientras caminaba directo al baño para buscar a Q.

 **Brittany: -¿Qué tan fuerte fue la discusión esta vez San?-** la escuché decir con voz cautelosa.

 **-Bueno Britt's, no es cosa mía el contártelo porque no es algo mío, así que esperemos a que Q termine de contarme que rayos pasó, sólo que bueno... Si me lo preguntas quiero patear el diminuto trasero de Hobbit de Rachel justo ahora.-** Tomé aire y solté un suspiro algo largo. - **Todos cometemos errores Britt y bueno; el hobbit sucumbió a las tentaciones del inútil de St. James... Quinn está mal, no tan mal como quiere aparentar, ya sabes se hace la fuerte pero... Bueno. Sólo nos queda estar aquí para ella.-**

 **Britt: -Tienes razón Sanny, en cuanto Rachel llegue le preguntaré que pasó. ¿Sabes? Sonaba realmente mal, así que por favor, dile a Quinn que estoy al pendiente por si necesita algo.-**

Para ese momento yo ya había llegado al baño donde estaba Quinn y toqué la puerta.

 **-¿Fabray?-** Toqué una vez más. - **¿Rubia teñida estás bien?-** Abrí la puerta lentamente.

Quinn estaba con ambas manos en el lavabo y su vista perdida en él. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta Quinn volteó.

 **Quinn: -¿Con quién hablas? ¿Una de tus conquistas?-** Me dijo burlonamente, subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

 **-Tonta, claro que no. Además te recuerdo que nadie sabe que estoy aquí-**

 **Britt: -Yo lo sé ahora.-** Dijo en tono de berrinche de niña pequeña.

 **-Sí, bueno tú lo sabes ahora, además de Fabray-** Quinn se me quedó viendo raro. - **Es britt-** le dije para que entendiera la situación.

 **Quinn: -¡Hola Britt-Britt!-** Gritó cerca de mi oído.

 **Britt: -Dile que digo hola San...-** Me decía britt del otro lado.

 **-Basta, díganse lo que tengan que decirse y listo-** Puse el altavoz.

 **Britt: -¿Quinn? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?.-**

Carajo, nos hace daño juntarnos con Berry, ahora parece que todas hablamos casi sin respirar. No pude evitar pensarlo y fruncí el ceño.

 **Quinn: -¡Hey Britt! Estoy aquí un tanto ebria con nuestra latina sexy... Nada mejor que estar con tu mejor amiga cuando tienes roto el corazón ¿No crees?-**

 **Britt: -¿Están ebrias? ¿Corazón roto? Escucha Q, Rach está realmente preocupada por ti, ella viene en camino a mi casa y...-**

 **Quinn: ¿Preocupada? No Britt, por favor no mal entiendas las cosas. Rachel debe tener lástima de mí, nada más que eso. Y bueno, quiero pedirte que no le digas donde estoy... No quiero que ella sepa nada de mí.-**

 **Britt: -¿Sabes que tienen que hablar en algún momento no? Digo, viven juntas, no es como si por arte de magia una desaparezca del mundo de la otra. Quizá se reconcilien pronto. -** Dijo con un poco de ilusión.

Vaya, Britt siempre ve el lado bueno de todo, incluso cuando no lo hay. Dios, no ha cambiado nada...

 **Quinn: -Bueno Britt, eso lo resolveré después, por ahora sólo quiero que estés tranquila ¿Si? Estoy bien, lo prometo**. **Prometo hablarte a diario si así me prometes estar tranquila. ¿Si?-**

 **-Venga Britt, yo cuidaré de ella. Ambas nos cuidaremos mutuamente.-** Me uní a la conversación.

 **Britt: -Bueno, pero necesito verlas. A las 2. A ti Q, para que me digas que pasó, y a ti Sanny... te eh extrañado tanto, no te veo desde el día de mi boda. Eso no hace una buena amiga.-** Me dijo en tono de reproche.

Dios, su boda. No quería recordar aquello. Tan sólo de escucharlo vuelvo a sentir un estremecimiento en mi corazón y vuelvo a sentirme débil. No, no debo dejar que me pase de nuevo.

Paso saliva con dificultad, notando la mirada de Quinn en mí, sabe lo delicado que es ese tema para mí. **-Yo, amm... si claro. Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo un día britt's, nos vemos. Tenemos que descansar, fue un día de locos...-**

 **Britt: -¡Claro! Espero tu llamada Sanny, quiero verlas... las quiero, hasta pronto.-** se despidió.

 **-Hasta pronto-** contestamos Quinn y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos volteamos a ver una a la otra.

 **Quinn: -¿Bueno, vaya con esas llamadas inesperadas eh San?-** Decía Q intentando aligerar el ambiente.

 **-Ni que lo digas Q, ni que lo digas-** contesté un poco abrumada por culpa de esa llamada.

Joder, creo que necesito un trago más.

* * *

 _En algún lugar de Nueva York_

 _ **POV BRITTANY**_

El ritmo acelerado de mi corazón no me daba tregua. El sólo volver a escuchar la voz de Sanny causó una revolución entera que me provocó mutismo la primera vez que le marqué. Mis dedos temblaban al marcar una segunda vez, al escuchar su voz, nuevamente quedé muda. ¿Por qué? Nunca antes me había pasado esto. La extrañaba terriblemente y no podía evitar "seguir" su carrera por medio de revistas, videos, etc.

Acabo de colgar finalmente la llamada, una vez que me aseguraron que ambas están bien. No me gustó mucho cuando escuché a Quinnie decir que Sanny estaba hablando con una de sus conquistas... había escuchado sobre eso y algunas veces tenía pequeñas discusiones con Sam por eso mismo. Al parecer a Samy no le gustaba que siempre hablara de Sanny, y él siempre decía que era bueno que ya no hablara con Santana, que ella era mala influencia para mí, que era una promiscua y no sé qué más.

Mi matrimonio iba bien, sólo que sentía que algo me hacía falta, mi carrera era buena, no tenía quejas, pero bueno en mi vida sentimental, quiero mucho a Sam, lo amo pero... no lo sé. No me siento completa.

Desde que Santana se convirtió en una estrella y se alejó de mi vida; desde ese día algo está incompleto en mí. El último día que la vi fue en el día de mi boda. Ese día la noté extraña, como ausente y no vi ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos chocolate que tanto me gustaba observar.

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos y divagues...

Me levanté del sofá y abrí la puerta. Una Rachel totalmente devastada fue lo que encontré al otro lado de mi puerta. En un santiamén la tenía aferrada a mí.

 **Rachel: -La perdí Britt, la perdí para siempre** \- su voz quebrada estrujaba mi corazón. - **¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Soy una idiota!-**

 **-Tranquila Rach, ya veremos que hacer, cálmate, tranquila.-** le decía para intentar calmarla un poco, nunca la había visto tan alterada.

 **Rachel: -Tú no entiendes Britt ¡La perdí para siempre!-** sollozaba **-Ni siquiera sé dónde está ahora ¿Te contestó a ti? ¿Sabes si está bien? Necesito encontrarla, necesito... necesito... yo... -** y sucedió, la pequeña diva que parecía comerse al mundo estaba siendo literalmente comida por la situación que la aquejaba.

 **-Tranquila Rach, Quinn está bien, ella...-**

 **Rachel: -¿Lo hiciste? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Dónde está Britt? ¿Dónde?-** me interrumpió. **-Te lo suplico, dime donde está-** Me tomó por ambos brazos viéndome a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Desesperada.

No había otra forma de describir a Rachel en ese momento.

 **-¿Qué pasó Rach?-** le pregunté, separándome suavemente de su agarre.

 **Rachel: -Te lo suplico Britt, necesito verla, necesito explicarle... ella no sabe... yo no puedo seguir si ella...-** Me abrazó nuevamente **-Dime que va a perdonarme Britt, dime que puedo recuperarla.-**

 **-No puedo decirte que pasará si no sé qué ha pasado esta noche Rach-** le dije con calma.

 **Rachel: -¿Dónde está?-** dijo entre sollozos.

 **-Esta con Sanny, ella está bien, pero me pidió que no te dijera nada.-** Sentí su cuerpo tensarse de inmediato **. -Dime que pasó Rach.-**

 **Rachel: -Un error Britt, un estúpido y horrible error...-**

...

* * *

 **Bueno, eh aquí un nuevo capítulo. Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía y les pido que comenten para saber si les gusta la historia o no. Saludos anotherlamb91**


End file.
